Never Ending Story
by Chibi Horsewoman
Summary: It's been a decade or 2 but now the Winx's kids have taken center stage. Along with new teachers and new friends they also have to fight new villains and sometimes eachother. R&R and ask questions.
1. Something to Remember

**Never Ending Story**

** Summary: Years after graduation- the total time frame hasn't been determined yet- the children of the Winx and their friends step in to pick up the reins of learning magic. Actually it's the same round robin Rogue Scholar and I started up about five years or so ago and got kinda distracted with. This one now contains a plot!**

** Note: This prolog chapter will only include information about the Winx, Mirta and Lucy. Rogue Scholar's prolog will cover her OCs and this in itself will hopefully alleviate a lot of the issues we had with our first round robin. As always if you have any questions a PM is always welcome and we will be more than happy to help you.**

** Dedication: The readers and reviewers of our first round robin. Thank you for reading it even if it did turn into a bit of a mix up before we got lives.**

** Disclaimer: There's a time to grow and a time to discover life is precious every second you've wasted mine and it's my time.**

**Prolog: Something to Keep for Future Reference**

It has been over twenty-five years since the girls left their schools for their planets to live their lives as fully realized fairies and witches. It's been the same for the boys as they moved on from Red Fountain to take what they practiced in school into the real world and see if they'd learned enough to keep them employed and alive.

As far as everyone's lives went in the time after graduation it was pretty uneventful. Of course Bloom and Sky got married- much to King Elendor's ire and at times King Oritel's worry (1) - and jointly ruled Eraklyon and Domino. Yes to be honest family reunions were rather messy affairs, but things did settle down a bit after Bloom had her first child, a boy named Talone who would someday rule Eraklyon two years later she had a girl- Miriam Vanessa- whom she named after her two mothers so an heir for Domino was secured as well. Sure the two aging kings still feuded, but it wasn't as bad as it could be.

Things were a bit smoother for Stella and Brandon although Brandon had a heck of a time getting used to being called his Majesty. Stella for all her flightiness was an impeccable queen once King Radius deemed her mature enough to run Solaria on the eve of her twenty-fifth birthday. Each morning after that Stella kept track of what went on in Solaria's Parliament (2) and even secured trade with her long time friend's planet- Domino for the first time in generations. When Stella and Brandon's son Sean was born he was immediately spoiled by all members of the family and bragged about to Bloom whose son was three months older. A year later of course there was a daughter and Stella who had gone on a six month long leave of absence from Parliament the first time around did the same for Ailani Rose's birth as was now customary. However she kept tabs on everyone via cameras and mobile phones because even in her late twenties Stella of Solaria couldn't bear to be kept out of the loop.

Musa and Riven were being kept quite busy raising Riven's daughter Ryder from Darcy. This task kept Musa from keeping up with all her friends from Alfea with the exception of Layla who sometimes took time off from helping her parents rule Andros to assist Musa on the road when she did concerts and talk shows. Five years after her first album went triple platinum Musa had a daughter of her own with Riven and named her Raven Allegra. Musa's father, Hoboe, was in the delivery room with them and claimed that the baby girl was the spitting image of his late wife. Two years later Musa had to take a break from touring altogether to help nurse her father through a few serious illnesses which he recovered from in time to help raise his granddaughters.

Layla as has been mentioned helped her parents keep Andros safe and peaceful after the loss of Nabu the formerly vibrant young woman was never completely back to her pre engaged self. A few years after her loss Layla tried to get back into the dating scene and began a whirlwind romance with a prince Evan from a neighboring kingdom. For a while the society pages were full of headlines about Princess Layla's prince charming- however after their brief engagement and wedding the same papers were filled with Layla's Philandering prince turning back into a frog. After the birth of their daughter- Leilani Aisha- Layla tried to ignore the rumors until she saw with her own eyes that the whispers were true and packed herself and Leilani up and back to the Palace of Tides on Andros away from prying eyes and paparazzi where she assisted her parents and eventually became queen of Andros. Leilani visited her father from time to time at his palaces in Aquitaine, but she was primarily considered the sole heir to Andros since Leilani's father married again and had two boys about six years younger than she was.

Flora and Helia fared much better than Layla did. Their lives were pretty uneventful, when Flora wasn't acting as guardian fairy of Linphea she was helping large companies become more eco-friendly (This is Flora we're talking about, if she can get it to go green she will.) along with her younger sister Mialei who had broken from tradition and gone to Cloud Tower- yeah that was not met with the warmest of welcomes. Helia put his poetry to good work and eventually became a romance novelist. Two years after marriage and Helia's first national best seller, Flora found out they were expecting twin boys- who she and Helia named Adon and Austin. By the time Mialei had earned her Sorcerix (3) Flora and Helia had another child, a girl named Fiona Marie, and were kept pretty busy. They did however find time to keep in touch with Timmy and Tecna when the other couple could drag themselves away from their business and kids.

As I mentioned already Tecna and Timmy had a business and it was quite profitable proving that you can work with your spouse and not try to bury him in the basement later. After leaving their respective schools and getting married in a small ceremony Tecna and Timmy opened a small software consulting company on Zenith which somehow mutated into one of the most successful businesses in that realm. This kept the couple busy until both of them were confident they'd hired enough of the right people to manage the departments and finally took a much needed holiday to celebrate. Nine months after that holiday Timmy was in a delivery room in his home realm of Electritis (4) holding Tecna's hand while Tecna alternated between pushing, breathing and checking their company's status on her realmberry as she gave birth to their son Tyler. Six years later Tecna and Timmy went on another holiday just for a second honeymoon. Seven months later after being on strict bed rest and Timmy hiding her laptop from her so she wouldn't try to get up and go to the office- because Tecna is a bit of a control freak- Tecna gave birth to a tiny baby girl and named her Tatiana meaning Fairy Queen. Due to complications during the pregnancy and the fact that Tiana was born premature Tecna and Timmy decided that two kids were enough and focused on them and their company.

After her fourth year of Cloud Tower was over Lucy decided to take a year off and go down to Earth to do some research on the witches who lived there. Mirta came along to offer support when her friend's boyfriend Lance had to go back to Geos for a while. Both girls had taken Bloom's advice and headed for Gardenia.

While in Gardenia Mirta decided to enroll at a local community college and take some classes in computer graphics and design. In one of her classes she met a dark eyed dark haired boy named Andy and was paired with him on a few group projects. The pair grew closer and began dating much to Lucy's chagrin. A year later before both Lucy and Lance went back to Geos to start their own lives they stood as witnesses at Mirta and Andy's wedding. Bloom had been invited along with the other Winx girls, but she politely declined after finding out that Mirta's Andy was her ex boyfriend. Three years later Mirta was working in the gaming industry as a designer- primarily for girl's adventure games- and she and Andy had a daughter named Lucia (5) after her friend Lucy.

As for Lucy herself, after returning back to Geos from Earth she began teaching history classes at a local secondary school and Lance started up his own construction business assisted from time to time by his friend Kyle. Three years after they got married they had a daughter named Miranda.

And now you know a scant piece of what happened with the Winx and their friends after they left the gates of Alfea, Cloud Tower and Red Fountain.

_**Bonne Nuit mes enfants!**_

** So, questions, comments or suggestions? Just no tomatoes okay? **

**1.) ****There's a rumor that at one point King Elendor and King Oritel were friends and part of the reason Domino/Sparks fell was because Elendor didn't help his friend. This rumor may be fact and may be in the second Winx Club movie. Even if it isn't true, it's staying in this story so deal with it Kai?**

**2.) ****I've decided to have Solaria run a bit like the UK and Canada so there's a Parliament, but I won't be using a Prime Minister. Especially one like Stephen Harper of Canada! Also it just seems fitting that as Queen Stella would assist or preside over Parliament in Solaria like Elizabeth the 2nd does in England and Canada.**

**3.) ****Think of it as the witch version of Enchantix and keep the word in mind because it along with Runix will come back.**

**4.) ****Yes I'm in the medical field, Electritis actually means inflammation of electricity and no my spell check did not recognize my made up word. None of the boys save for Sky and Brandon were given planets so it's up to me to make some.**

**5.) ****This name means light and is the Italian form of Lucy**


	2. The Night Before Goodbye

**Never Ending Story**

**Note: Character profiles and everything will be provided on an as needed basis. Any questions don't hesitate to ask.**

**Dedication: The readers and reviewers of our first round robin. Thank you for reading it even if it did turn into a bit of a mix up before we got lives.**

**Disclaimer: We're part of the story, part of the tale we're all on this journey, no one's to stay. But where is it going? What is the way?**

**Chapter One: The Night Before Goodbye**

**_Solaria's Palace of the Sun_**

Stella sat on the stool in front of her vanity mirror and tried to think of the best way to give Brandon the news of their son's most recent exploits at his elite boarding school which had lead up to an expultion. In hindsight the she should've seen it coming, since the moment he was cleaned up and placed in her arms Stella had spoiled the boy. Sean had been given anything he wanted much to his father's ire at times. But Stella never expected something like this to happen in all her wildest dreams- her son was being kicked out of school and no amount of money could get him back in. She needed to find a new place to send Sean, and fast. But where could she send someone like him?

Stella first realized that Sean was becoming unmanageable after she and Brandon had gone on a short trip to Domino and their children in the care of their governess- Sean was thirteen and Ailani was twelve. She and Brandon felt assured that the governess would be able to keep control over both children especially since Sean was very independent. They ended up having to cut their trip short because the governess called and said she had to take a sudden mental health leave and her company wasn't willing to send a replacement because even upper management agreed the young prince of Solaria was an unruly brat who in short would do better placed in a zoo than on a throne.

For Brandon this was the breaking point and he'd pressured Stella the entire trip back to Solaria to send Sean to the boarding school on Eraklyon (1) where he and Sky had gone before attending Red Fountain. However either the school had changed hands over the years or the curriculum for princes of large realms was different from that of their squires because after four years of that boarding school in Eraklyon Sean's self entitlement issues had only gotten worse. So now there was the letter on Stella's dressing table and the issue of where to send Sean.

"This isn't going to be easy." Stella told her reflection, "But I'll have to tell Brandon that he's right about Sean needing more discipline and should be sent to Red Fountain no matter how much he complains."

"Can't you and daddy just send him to a pound or a correctional facility?" Ailani asked having overheard her mother's dilemma. "I'm sure Sean would fit in nicely at one of those places."

"Lani, that's just not possible." Stella told her sixteen year old daughter gently but firmly. "Sean's going to go to Red Fountain, your father's been saying he needs more discipline and now I believe him."

"But m_o_m!" Ailani whined "He'll be in Magix _near_ me! I don't want that! Why can't we just send him to a pound? If we traded him in for a foul tempered cat, I believe we'd be getting the better end of the bargain."

Stella smiled at her daughter's last remark. "As tempting as that is, it's just not happening. Your father will no doubt agree with me that your brother should be sent to Red Fountain because obviously this school isn't giving him the structure he needs."

Ailani leaned over her mom's shoulder and pushed some of her dark brown hair away from her face.

"And how exactly are you going to get Sean to agree to leave his cushy boarding school for royals for a school for heroes? Especially since Cordatorta is now the headmaster and has stricter teaching methods and has hired some military experts for professors?"

"I'm sure I can find a way to convince him." Stella said. "Maybe raise his allowance or let him have some of his trust early."

"Or just send a messenger to tell him and send him through a portal on his ass." Ailani offered as the door leading to the royal family's private suite of rooms from the public section of the palace slammed shut. "Heh or you could just save on the messenger and do it yourself."

"Ailani!" Stella exclaimed shocked, then she noticed her son standing in the doorway. "Hello Sean, I'd ask why you're home so early in the term, but this letter from your headmaster speaks volumes."

"I think I'll just see if my bags are ready so I can catch that shuttle to Alfea." Ailani said tactfully. "Enjoy the pound Sean." She added.

Sean swung at his sister and missed causing Ailani to laugh all the way back to her room.

"Sean, what is the matter with you?" Stella asked after Ailani was gone. "Your father and I never raised you to behave this way."

"It's nothing more than what you did when you were at Alfea." Sean retorted smartly.

"I blew up _one_ potions lab!" Stella exclaimed. "And in that case no one was injured. Your headmaster wrote that you seriously injured another student in class _and_ have caused multiple disasters throughout your four years at that school."

"So?"

"So what do you have to say for yourself?"

"Make sure you get me a really hot governess so I can brag to my friends." Sean replied cheekily.

Stella felt her face redden as she glared at her firstborn child. For a second she considered turning him into something gross and slimy so he'd learn how to behave properly. But Stella sincerely doubted that could happen in her lifetime so instead she reached for the ring of Solaria which she was giving to Ailani as a going away present.

"I don't think so Sean," Stella replied with a tinge of hurt in her voice. "Your father and I had a few talks about this before but I always took your side. However this time I'm afraid I have to agree with him now."

"What do you mean?" Sean asked sounding worried.

Stella threw her ring into the air where it became her sun scepter in response to her son's question.

"You've just earned your one way ticket to Red Fountain." She stated opening a portal under Sean's feet. "Tell Cordatorta I'll send a hefty donation and a fruit basket later." Stella called as Sean disappeared into the vortex

After closing the portal and returning the scepter back into a ring, Stella slumped back into the stool at her dressing table. "Now to call Brandon and tell him what happened. I hope he doesn't gloat too much."

**_Domino Palace of the Eternal Flame _**

Bloom was in her office going over the palace accounts and wondering how her next family function would go after her daughter started at Red Fountain tomorrow and her son began his training at Alfea. The middle aged queen moved a strand of graying red hair out of her face and sighed. They just couldn't get worse than the family reunion she'd planned over the summer when her father-in-law got into a shouting match with her adoptive father over how attending Red Fountain would make Princess Miriam unladylike and unfit for marriage. Luckily Bloom's birth mother- whom her daughter was named for- stepped into the fray and gave Elendor of Eraklyon a good lecture.

Bloom grinned to herself as she remembered her petite mother telling her portly father-in-law that the last betrothal contract he'd arranged hadn't panned out the way it was supposed to. That was indeed true because Sky had been betrothed to Princess Diaspro of Isis (2) but had broken it off to start a relationship with Bloom and to this day no one could leave the topic alone. Needless to say the broken engagement also lead to many delays in trade agreements with Isis.

"Mom, are you busy?" Miriam asked coming in to her mom's office and leaving her bags by the door.

"Just going over household accounts, Miri." Bloom replied placing the papers to one side of her desk to give her daughter her full attention. "I finished that budget this morning. Who knew Bayern could be so profitable for such a small planet, your aunt Sapphire was right, I should expand my horizons a bit."

"You're babbling again." Miriam noted staring at her mother with glittering blue eyes. "Oh and Aunt Sapphire wanted you to know that Lapis is going to Alfea so maybe Talone could help her."

"You're serious?" Bloom gasped. Her younger half sister Sapphire was a witch and the queen of Endor, her oldest child had just graduated from Cloud Tower and her twin daughters had attended the school for witches last year. However there had been some unforeseen issues when Lapis sprouted black wings during a transformation class.

"I can't believe Talone is going there as well." Bloom finally added.

Her son had somehow inherited the Dragon Flame as his own at birth- not the entire flame mind you just a large portion of it and over this same laborious summer that had brought about Elendor's worries about marriage contracts it had been decided that Talone would attend Alfea to gain better control over his powers along with twenty other male students who were doing the same thing. Bloom guessed that the fact Talone could control fire was the main culprit behind Elendor not protesting his grandson's enrollment in Alfea.

"Believe it Bloom." Sky replied coming out of his office with a few documents. "Our son's a fairy and our daughter's a hero." The blonde didn't sound too happy about the entire situation, but he couldn't do much but try to be happy for his children. Besides he feared his two mother-in-laws too much to contradict anyone.

"It won't be that bad daddy." Miriam wheedled. "Oh and I got news from Ailani too."

"Stella's daughter?" Bloom asked grateful for the change in topic.

"The one and only. It seems that Sean got kicked out of his school on Eraklyon and Stella sent him to Red Fountain via her scepter!"

"Sean DiSolis at Red Fountain, well there goes the neighborhood." Talone stated joining his family's impromptu meeting. "I'm glad I won't be there, sorry Miri."

"So did you just come in here to gossip or say good-bye?" Sky asked looking at his children. He couldn't believe Brandon hadn't sent him a text yet about his son getting kicked out of school.

Miriam shrugged he slim shoulders and picked up a bag not bothering to wait for a maid. "A little bit of both. I just need to both to sign my permission slips saying you won't sue the school if I get seriously injured.

Bloom raised an eyebrow in question, but Sky just shrugged.

"So, Cordatorta is still sending those out?" He asked.

"Well, he is the headmaster after all." Miriam replied as she watched her parents write their sprawling signatures on her paperwork. After they were finished Miriam and Talone both grabbed their bags and headed out to where their shuttle was waiting.

**_Gardenia_**

Mirta DiAngelo walked through the front door of her house and saw her husband and daughter sitting at the kitchen table with two melting bowls of ice cream sitting between them.

"Hello, yes my day was nice, how was yours?" Mirta commented to no one in particular as she kicked off her shoes and hung her jacket up in the hall. Neither of her family members decided to reply.

"Who died?" Mirta asked in a worried tone as she sat down.

"Well, no one yet." Lucia replied looking at her mother. "But if you make me go back to Gardenia High school someone just might."

"I thought you'd received that acceptance from Red Fountain." Mirta replied sounding confused. "You'd said that you wanted to try going there since you weren't used to using your magic and I know you passed Cordatorta's demands."

"Yes, but I didn't quite meet dad's." The younger red head replied.

"How was I supposed to remember that Red Fountain was in the Magical Dimension and I had to sign a release form?" Andy protested looking from his wife to his daughter. "I'm from Earth, magic is still new to me."

"I understand that dear." Mirta replied.

"I don't." Lucia chimed in. "Someone needs to sign this form, I can't take another year at Gardenia Central high school."

"It can't be that bad." Andy soothed. "You're an athlete."

"Doing a record high jump doesn't make the cheerleaders love you any more dad." Lucia reminded her father.

Andy sighed and grabbed the form and a pen. "There, happy?"

"Yep."

"I'd be happier if _someone_ had decided ice cream wasn't part of a nutritious dinner." Mirta put in slyly.

"Don't worry dear, the pizza should be here in ten minutes." Andy replied.

**_Linphea_**

Fiona sat down at the dining room table for one more meal in awkward silence- it had been that way ever since her acceptance letter for Cloud Tower had come in. Tonight was the worst, you could cut the tension with a knife because everyone would be leaving tomorrow for Magix. Finally Fiona's older brother Adon threw his napkin down.

"This is nuts." The younger of the twins exclaimed looking at his parents. "Fiona's going to Cloud Tower not Shadowhaunt."

"There's a difference?" Austin quipped earning a glare from his family. "Fine, I'll just go back to eating."

"It's not like I want to learn to turn specialists into centipedes or anything you guys." Fiona explained calmly. "Besides aunt Miale (3) went to Cloud Tower and does just fine in society."

"And I suppose she's the one who coached you on your application?" Helia asked in an accusing tone.

Fiona felt her face flush and she looked down at her plate. "Not exactly. But she did tell me how the school's put aside its old rivalry thing."

"That's good to know sweetie." Flora said in a calm tone, "But your father and I are just worried that you may end up with the wrong crowd or getting hurt."

"I'd protect her." Adon offered.

"We both would." Austin added.

"I'm sixteen, I can take bloody good care of myself." Fiona protested glaring at her brothers. "I already know most of my basic spells by heart."

"My grandfather's going to have an aneurism when he hears this." Helia lamented as he laid his head in his plate of mashed potatoes.

"So that means you're going to drop the silent act?" Fiona asked hopefully.

"I think so sweetie." Flora replied. "Just try to stay out of trouble."

**_Andros, Palace of the Southern Currents_**

"That's the last of them your Highnesses." One of the palace servants said bowing to Leilani and her mom as he and another male servant loaded Leilani's bags on to the hover craft heading to Alfea. Leilani would be on a private one of her own tomorrow.

Leilani rolled her eyes, "Please Giovanni, I know you're employed by my father, but enough with the formalities." She sighed and the two servants discreetly got into the hovercraft and drove away.

"Lani, you'll be fine." Layla soothed giving her daughter a hug. "Maybe you can take some exchange student class at Red Fountain."

"I guess. I hope my roommate won't be too girly or I may scream."

Layla laughed. "I thought that too, especially about one of my suitemates, but we ended up being friends for years."

"That would be Stella, wouldn't it?" Leilani guessed.

"You're right." Layla answered with a smile, Stella was one of the first people she'd met at Alfea and originally they were at each other's throats, but now they were inseparable. Stella was the one person who'd stuck by her during all the tabloids and the rumors that she'd been responsible for Nabu's death on Earth decades ago. The queen of Solaria had helped Layla sue the papers. Then she'd taken the princess of Andros on a month long holiday and hired a nanny for Leilani.

"Well I make no promises that I'll make friends with anyone as girly as Stella, but I know that the alternative was worse."

"Definitely. So shall we head in and get some rest before your shuttle comes in the morning?"

"We don't have much of a choice do we?" Leilani stated, then she looked over at her mother. "Eh, mom?"

"Yes Lani?"

"You know how there's that rumor going around that my father's mother is a witch?"

Layla smirked, she and Stella had started that rumor after the divorce and it had stuck like Morphix. "Yes, I'm aware of that rumor."

"Well, what if it's true and I don't end up sprouting wings at Alfea?" Leilani sounded almost in a panic.

"Lani, dear Stella and I made up that rumor years ago." Layla chuckled. "Your paternal grandmother isn't a witch."

"She isn't?" Leilani sounded shocked.

Layla kept laughing. "At least not in that sense of the word."

_**If at first you don't succeed, perhaps skydiving isn't for you.**_

**Wee the first chapter of a new story is done! As for Musa and Tecna's kids, they'll be introduced in the next chapter on opening day. I have a special scene for Raven, Riven and Hoboe that I want to use.**

**1.) ****It does stand to reason that everyone attended schools prior to Magix and since Brandon was Sky's squire it did make sense to have him attend the same schools.**

**2.) ****The RAI version never gave Diaspro's planet a name, but the 4Kids version did so this is what's being used in the story.**

**3.) ****Well I have been messing with the idea of revamping my Lessons Learned story and this would definitely be a revision.**


	3. Ready to Run

**Never Ending Story**

**Note: Character profiles and everything will be provided on an as needed basis. Any questions don't hesitate to ask.**

**Dedication: The readers and reviewers of our first round robin. Thank you for reading it even if it did turn into a bit of a mix up before we got lives. Oh and Silver Crown, I reply to signed reviews, but people who use an anonymous review get mentioned here.**

**Disclaimer: I'm a little tea pot short and stout, here is my handle here is my spout. When I get all steamed up hear me shout 'My shrink says I'm getting a lot better, last week I thought I owned Winx Club' **

**Chapter Two: Ready to Run**

**_Melody_**

Raven rose early and transported her two duffle bags and small collection of musical instruments down the stairs to the foyer hoping not to wake her father and have another all out battle. The battle of course would be about her choice in schools since she'd chosen Cloud Tower over Alfea and as much as she loved music, Raven had heard enough of her parents' choruses of protest to last a lifetime.

Checking to make sure the coast was clear Raven walked into the kitchen for breakfast, she opened up the pantry for some cereal and when she came back out there was her father, standing right behind her.

"Dammit!" Raven cursed dropping the box of cereal. "I thought I'd get out of here without you lecturing me."

"It's not a lecture, it's just being a concerned parent." Riven pointed out. At least that's what Timmy had told him, what Riven knew about concerned parenting could be written on the head of a pin.

"What are you so concerned about?" Raven asked. "Do you think I'll get spelled like you and get knocked up?"

Riven felt his face turn red. "Well, yeah that's really my main concern. And it'd be even harder for you than it was for me."

"You don't have to worry about that dad, I've no interest in guys in the first place."

"You say that now, but just wait."

"Dad! I mean it! I don't want a_nything_ to do with _any guys_!" Raven shouted.

The shouting woke up her grandpa Hoboe who was sleeping in his bedroom off the kitchen. The elderly man rushed out in his bathrobe to see Raven and Riven staring each other down.

"No Granddaughter of mine is going to start dating girls!" Hoboe exclaimed shaking a finger at Raven.

Raven's face matched her father's now as she faced her grandfather.

"_Grandpa_!" She shouted, partly from frustration and partly because she knew Hoboe had neglected to put in his hearing aids and was a bit deaf. "What I meant is I'm not interested in dating anyone. Music is my boyfriend and that's all I need."

Hoboe sat down at the kitchen table heaving a sigh of relief, but Riven didn't look all that convinced. Instead he turned to the counter on the pretext of making coffee, but instead sent a text to his older daughter Ryder asking her to keep an eye on Raven until he started his teaching job at Red Fountain. (1)

"Dad, while you're up can you get me the milk?" Raven asked unaware that her father was sending a text to her older sister.

"Oh and Riven don't forget I like my coffee with a little Bailey's." Hoboe chimed in holding up his coffee cup.

"Yes dad." Riven replied sounding drained. He was actually relieved when the shuttle came to pick Raven up for Magix.

As Riven and Hoboe watched the shuttle pull away, the older man looked at his son-in-law and decided to add his own song to this musical.

"I hope that daughter of yours doesn't get herself knocked up, I'm not ready to become a great- grandpa yet." Hoboe warned. "Did you remind Ryder to keep an eye on her sister?"

Riven said nothing, he just went back to the kitchen and poured some of his father-in-law's Bailey's into his own coffee cup before getting ready to leave for Magix himself.

**_Alfea College for Fairies_**

Tecna tried valiantly to hold back her tears as she and Timmy walked their daughter to the front gates of Alfea so she could be admitted. Tecna couldn't believe her baby was finally old enough to attend school in Magix, it was more thrilling than her first merger.

"Remember Tiana, I don't care what your brother bet you, you can't hack the system." Timmy warned his daughter with a knowing grin. He'd overheard Tyler making Tatiana a small wager last night about hacking computers so he was a little worried about what Tatiana might be thinking of doing once she was alone.

"Tyler always thinks he knows so much just because he graduated from Red Fountain specializing in espionage." Tatiana complained. "I want to be able to have one up on him."

"Tia, you will have one up on him. You'll be getting your wings." Tecna pointed out as she dabbed at her eyes with a tissue, the magenta haired woman wasn't exactly on a first name basis with her emotions, but this was different. This was her little girl attending Alfea

"I want to have one up on him academically." Tatiana explained as if that made hacking into Alfea's main computer more acceptable.

"Just don't do it illegally and we'll be fine." Timmy warned.

"Oh daddy, it's only illegal if you get caught."

Timmy looked at Tecna who was concentrating hard on not bawling her eyes out. "Are you sure we shouldn't've sent her to Cloud Tower?"

Tecna blew her nose and looked back at her husband. "Taking the subject matter of her main interests and adding in what she just told you, I'd say Alfea is the lesser of the two evils." She blew her nose again. "Just think of the damage she could do at Cloud Tower given half a chance."

Timmy visibly paled and nodded his consent.

Tatiana turned around to face her parents. "Oh come on you two, like neither of you ever broke the rules when you were attending school." She scolded. "What about that barrier breaker when you were a third year mom?"

"Well, I…" Tecna sputtered obviously embarrassed.

"Or that robot that terrorized your roommates for three weeks dad?"

"That was a power glitch." Timmy defended.

"Still, you two weren't perfect and you know I won't be either. I'll do my best, but if I get into trouble, well I know who to thank." Tatiana finished smiling at her parents.

Tecna and Timmy looked at each other not sure what to say. Finally Tecna spoke.

"Tatiana, we know you'll do your best." She told her daughter hugging her. "But so help me, if I get a letter from Ms Caldina or that new head of discipline I'm cutting off your web access from the inside."

Now it was Tatiana's turn to get nervous. "Okay, I'll try to stay out of trouble better that you did mom."

"Good, now go get in that line dear and make us proud."

" Don't blow anything up that can't be easily repaired." Timmy added as Tatiana stood in line behind the other fairies waiting to be admitted. "And don't forget, we love you!"

With that final endearment Timmy turned his wife back towards their car.

"Do you think she'll listen?" Tecna asked as she settled herself into the driver's seat.

"She's our daughter, what do you think?" Timmy reminded her as he recalled all the times Tyler had been in trouble at Red Fountain.

"I'd better clear out some dates in my planner and I don't think either of us should travel further than your realm during midterms."

**Well there you have it, the second chapter of a new story. This is actually a little easier to write the second time around. I hope everyone enjoys this because the next chapters from Rogue and I are coming shortly**

**1.) ****In the first version of mine and Rogue's round robin, Riven was a teacher at Red Fountain. We decided that we liked that idea and kept it.**


	4. Welcome to the Farm

**Never Ending Story**

**Note:**** Character profiles and everything will be provided on an as needed basis. Any questions don't hesitate to ask.**

**Dedication:**** The readers and reviewers of our first round robin. Thank you for reading it even if it did turn into a bit of a mix up before we got lives.**

**Disclaimer:**** I'll give you, riches, toys, candy... Canada?** **Just let me have Winx Club!**

**Chapter Three: Welcome to the Farm**

**_Red Fountain _**

Lorelei Aida sat in her seat between two red haired first years that just happened to be her roommates, Miriam Fata from Domino and Lucia DiAngelo of Earth respectively, as she listened to one of their new teachers go on about the expectations of the school year. As the onyx haired girl's eyes scanned the auditorium, they fell on a young blonde man who was scratching himself by rubbing his back against his seat much to his neighbor's dismay. Lorelei thought he looked familiar, then it hit her- this was the same guy who she'd entangled in the lawn yesterday after her father had dropped her off with her cousins.

**_Flashback_**

**_Yesterday Red Fountain Campus_**

"I can't believe you actually came here." Ian commented to his cousin as they toured the grounds with his younger brothers.

"You! _You_ can't believe I came here?" Lorelei gasped in amazement looking up at her eldest cousin. "_You're_ the main reason my father is so overprotective! I _had_ to be here!"

"Actually our mom's the reason your dad is the way he is." Will pointed out with a grin.

"Yeah, Ian didn't get here by himself you know." Ryan added smirking. "Hmm, wouldn't it be dad's fault too since mom didn't get pregnant with Ian on her own?"

"You're right, Ryan." Will agreed turning to his cousin. "Lori, it's our parents' fault that your dad is such a basket case!"

"Will you two shut up!" Lorelei demanded. "You've no idea what I had to go through to get here in the first place."

"Actually we do, since ya know, we're attending this school as well. We all signed that waiver with our parents."

"I mean besides that. Do you know that for the first month I have to check in with my dad?"

"We weren't aware of that important piece of information." Ryan replied.

"Honestly if it weren't for my mom I'd be locked in the basement til I was thirty." Lorelei lamented.

"At least you don't have to worry about keeping your emotions under control." Will put in mimicking his father's warning.

"Will you three kindly stop your bitch session?" Ian asked rubbing the bridge of his nose. "The other faculty and a few students are beginning to stare."

"Yes, we wouldn't want your spotless reputation ruined before the first day of classes." Ryan quipped, earning a smack on the back of his head from Ian.

"Not to change the subject, but what's that in the sky?" Will asked pointing up in the air where a bright yellow light had formed.

"I'm not falling for that Monkey's always look crap, Will, I'm not six." Lorelei fumed.

"I'm not playing, there's really a portal forming in the sky."

"Looks like there's someone falling out of it too." Ryan observed. "Must be someone's parents wanted their son gone early. Maybe he ticked them off."

"He looks a bit ticked himself." Ian put in as the boy in question landed on his arse in the middle of the quad.

"What are you four losers staring at?" The boy demanded in a haughty tone.

"Oh, nothing, just the git (1) who got himself dropped ass first through a portal." Lorelei replied in an airy tone.

"Yes, and for the record, this is Red Fountain. Alfea School for Fairies is across the woods- they give flight training." Ryan added with a grin.

"I don't know Ry, by the looks of him I'd say he'd fit in better at Cloud Tower."

"Shouldn't you be at one of those schools yourself?" The blonde boy asked glaring daggers at Lorelei.

Ian assessed the situation and rationalized that nothing he could say or do as a new teacher could fix the situation, especially since the new boy had insulted Lorelei. "I believe I'm going to take my leave of this place. I've lesson plans to make out anyway."

"Wuss." Will called to his older brother's retreating back.'

"Call it self-preservation." Ian called back.

"Man, ever since Ian got this job he's been acting like he's s_o_ much more mature than the rest of us." Ryan complained.

"Well according to what I read in his journal the other day he just may be more mature." Will said with a sly grin.

"And you were yelling at me for snooping."

"Hey a little help here?" The blonde called out since most of his bags had fallen next to him, one laid across his chest.

"I don't know should we help him?" Ryan asked his companions.

Lorelei shrugged. "You can if you want, but he's just not worth my time."

"What did you say, bitch?" The blonde boy demanded.

"Oh great, not only is he high strung, he's suicidal and hard of hearing too." Will observed with a small grin.

Lorelei got into the blonde's face. "I said you're not worth my time." She repeated slowly. "I don't bother with worthless people."

The blonde shoved the large duffle bag off his chest and stood up, "You're gonna regret that little girl." He snarled.

"No, you are." Will stage whispered to Ryan making sure the blonde boy overheard.

"As if I'd be worried about some little girl and her freak brigade."

"You should be worried." Lorelei countered, she raised her hands and then lowered them quickly. "Vine wrap." Sticky green vines rose from the ground to encase the blonde boy's arms and legs.

"Told ya." Will taunted.

"Now what do you have to say for yourself?" Lorelei asked.

"Get me outta here you bitch!" the blonde exclaimed.

"What's the magic word?"

"Now, or you'll be sorry!"

"Ooh, wrong answer." Lorelei replied tightening the vines.

Ryan faked a yawn. "Can we go now? My ADD(2) is kicking in."

"But what do we do with that guy?" Will wondered.

"I vote we leave him there as a lesson to others about keeping off the lawn."

"I second that motion." Lorelei agreed turning her back on the blonde. "The spell will wear off in a few hours anyways unless someone else frees him first."

"I third it then." Will added.

"Motion passed, let's go get settled." Ryan said with a smile.

None of the trio spared the hapless boy a backward glance as they made their way back to the school.

**_End Flashback_**

Lorelei found herself wondering how the blonde boy had managed to get free from the vines, most likely a faculty member had freed him. It was no concern to her though, so she went back to paying some attention to the teachers. Suddenly there was a laugh from the flame haired girl next to her.

"Oh, that explains it." Miriam remarked quietly while reading a text and giggling.

"Explains what?" Lorelei asked looking over at the girl who was one of her roommates.

"I'm sorry, my cousin sent me a text saying that if Sean of Solaria was itchy, it was all her fault." The red head explained with a grin. "I bet he deserved it. He is _always_ such an ass."

"Yeah?"

"You bet! He finally managed to get kicked out of this fancy prep school on Eraklyon which is why his parents sent him here.

Man I would love to know who wrapped him in the lawn yesterday!"

"That was me." Lorelei confessed.

"Great job Lorelei." Miriam praised as the orientation was called to a close and the students were dismissed. "I heard from my cousin Onyx, it took Headmaster Cordatorta and professors Regnier and Iacono four hours to free him!"

"But not before myself and several other incoming first years took commemorative pictures." A black haired boy stated proudly as the trio of girls entered the main hall.

"Hey Nicky." Miriam greeted the boy with a quick hug. "Ladies may I introduce you to my cousin Onyx?"

"Pleased to meet you, I'm Lorelei." Lorelei said.

"I'm Lucia DiAngelo." Lucia added. "Man this place is huge and confusing. But at least you all are nicer than my old classmates."

Miriam and Onyx exchanged knowing glances, they both knew from hearing second hand of Onyx's sister Lapis' stint in Cloud Tower that not everyone was nice.

"How'd you like to see the rest of Magix?" Miriam offered.

"Really? That sounds neat." Lucia said happily.

"I think you'll like it."Lorelei added. "You're from Earth right?"

"Yes, but my mom's from the magical dimension."

"Well, you'll see some similarities and some differences." Onyx allowed then he stared at his cousin who was hurriedly typing on her mobile phone. "What are you doin Miri?"

"Congratulating Lapis on her first text hex of the semester and inviting her and her new roomies along. Then sending another text to Ambi." Miriam replied smoothly.

"I'm going to catch up with some of my roommates and we'll meet you all downtown." Onyx replied while giving his cousin a look that said 'Are you sure it's a good idea to put my sisters in the same room in public together'.

Miriam just nodded. "Okay then we'll meet you all down at the Mad Cow on Terregon and Northwest seventy-fifth."

"Don't we have classes today?" Lucia asked confused as Onyx went to go find his roommates.

"Nope, orientation day is just boring lectures and then free time." Lorelei explained. "Classes start tomorrow though which is why all our teachers got up and bored us to tears today."

"Yeah, tomorrow we get worked to death." Will remarked coming up behind Lorelei and her roommates with Ryan in tow. "Where are you headed, Lori?"

"Mad Cow." Miriam replied with a smile. "I'm Miriam by the way, this is Lucia."

"I'm Ryan." Ryan said shaking Miriam's hand. "That's Will, we're Lori's cousins. Nice to meet you both."

"Enough with the introductions, I'm starved." Lorelei complained, then looked from Miriam to Ryan and back. "Watch out for that one," She warned gesturing toward her navy blue haired cousin. "He considers himself a ladies' man."

"I object!" Ryan protested giving Lorelei a hurt look.

"You can't object, this isn't court." Lucia pointed out as they made their way to the shuttle stop and waited for the bus.

"I like this girl already." Lorelei stated wrapping an arm around Lucia's shoulders.

Ryan pouted until the shuttle came to pick them up and take them all to Downtown Magix.

**My work here is ended, it's time for Rogue Scholar to introduce some of her people. We hope this story is turning out better than the first time we did it. Reviews and constructive criticism appreciated**

**1.) ****UK slang translates to jerk. Neither Rogue nor I are from the UK but the slang is fun to use.**

**2.) ****Attention Deficit Disorder. I have this, so that's why stories don't always get updated. In this case though it just means that Ryan is bored with Sean**


	5. Defying Gravity

**Never Ending Story**

**Note:**** Character profiles and everything will be provided on an as needed basis. Any questions don't hesitate to ask.**

**Dedication:**** The readers and reviewers of our first round robin. Thank you for reading it even if it did turn into a bit of a mix up before we got lives.**

**Disclaimer:**** When life throws you a lemon, throw it back and yell 'Hey you moron! I wanted chocolate not a stupid lemon!'**

**Chapter Four: Defying Gravity**

Tatiana had passed through the mini interrogation by the new head of discipline, professor Bloodstone without an incident, and easily found her suite in the first year dormitories. After claiming one of the pink and baby blue beds for herself, the fuchsia haired girl immediately hooked up her lap top and set to the task her older brother had set before her, hacking Alfea's student database.

"Grr! Stupid firewall, get outta here!" Tatiana exclaimed after being thwarted for the fifth time trying to get into the database. However unlike the other four times, this outburst received a response.

"What are you doing?" A curious sounding female voice asked.

Tatiana turned in her chair to see a pale skinned girl with dark wavy blue hair and eyes the color of sapphires. She watched as the girl placed her suitcases on the other bed in the room, then finally decided to reply.

"I'm trying to hack the student database." She replied calmly as though they were discussing the weather.

"Great, I'm rooming with a cheater." The other girl griped.

"I'm_ not_ cheating!" Tatiana protested. "I'm not looking at test scores, although if I could get through this blasted firewall…."

"If I'd wanted to share a dorm with a cheater, I could've stayed at Cloud Tower."

"Who wanted to stay at Cloud Tower?" Another girl asked coming into the suite from the common area, this one had pale blonde hair, blue eyes and was dressed like a fashion model.

"She did." Tatiana replied pointing at the blue haired girl. "Now shush, I'm working here. I've fifty bucks riding on a bet that I can't hack my parents' computer systems."

"I will _not_ be told to shush in my own room." The blue haired girl protested.

"Perhaps we should do introductions first and then start arguing." The blonde suggested.

Tatiana pushed her lap top aside. "Fair enough, I'm Tatiana DeMatteo from Zenith. And I'm _not_ cheating; I'm trying to win a bet with my older brother!"

"I'm Lapis Elfman from Endor." The blue haired girl put in. "And just because it's a bet doesn't make it legal."

"I'm Twila Harper from Eraklyon, but you knew that already I think Lapis." The blonde added with a smile.

"Is this a private party or can anyone join?" Another unfamiliar female voice asked.

The trio turned towards the double doors that opened to the suite's private dorm and saw a tall well dressed brunette girl coming towards them.

"No, it's open to the public." Lapis replied with a warmer tone than the one she'd been using for Tatiana.

"Nice, I'm Ailani DiSolis from Solaria." The brunette added by way of introduction. "My room's over there if anyone needs a makeover."

"Sweet!" Twila exclaimed. "I'm Twila; my roommate's not in yet so I decided to meet my suitemates."

"Aha! Got it!" Tatiana exclaimed. "Tyler is about to be fifty dollars poorer." She gloated.

"Got what?" Twila asked curious.

"My roommate's a professional hacker." Lapis commented dryly.

Tatiana blushed at that comment; she took it as a compliment although it obviously wasn't meant as one. "Well, not professional. But I did find most of the information on students and teachers listed for this school year."

"And what did you find out?" Ailani asked coming over towards the computer.

"Anything you need to know on your fellow classmates including blood type." Tatiana told the brunette girl. "For example you and Lapis aren't just new students; you're princesses of your realms."

"But thanks for not advertising that fact because I hate braggers." Twila commented. "Unless of course it's me and a great sale." She added with a large smile.

"I can also tell you Twila, that your roommate hasn't finished checking in yet and her name is Leilani from Andros."

"Princess or commoner?" Ailani asked

"Doesn't say." Tatiana replied typing something into the system. "If I had time I could do a more thorough search, but I don't think it's possible."

"I hate to break up this party ladies," a male voice interrupted gently, "but I believe you'll all be late to orientation if you don't leave soon."

All four girls turned to see a tall blonde young man standing in the doorway of Tatiana and Lapis' room.  
"Talone!" Lapis exclaimed jumping off her bed to hug her cousin who quickly returned the gesture. "What are you doing here?"

"Breaking the rules." Talone replied with a smile. "I'm not really supposed to be in here, but my mom told me that you were coming here this year so I had to stop in and see how you're doing."

"I'm fine so far, even if my new roommate is the fairy of illegal activities."

Tatiana made a face at Lapis, but quickly went back to her laptop to send her brother an email.

Talone laughed. "I'll tell everyone you seem fine, but if you need anything come see me okay? I'm in the boys' wing being monitored by the new head of discipline with twenty other guys."

"Okay thanks for the offer. We'll see you in the auditorium soon." Lapis replied.

"Hey Talone." Ailani called to the departing blonde while holding up her metallic orange realmberry.

"Yes Aila?"

"Sean's at Red Fountain after arriving on their grounds ass first and he sends his love as well."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, you should really check out this latest text." The brunette suggested with a smile. "It's full of words I didn't even know Sean could spell."

"Thanks but I'll pass." Talone replied heading out the door as Lapis grabbed the phone from the Solarian princess.

The azure haired princess quickly scanned the message. "Well, I believe I'm about to send my love too." She stated then calmly handed the phone back to Ailani. "No one insults my family but me."

"What are you going to do?" Twila asked watching as Lapis picked up her own mobile phone and began to type at warp speed.

"Send him a text hex." Lapis answered.

"Now that is one of the best technological inventions ever." Tatiana commented. "You really know how to do that?"

"Of course, I was a student at Cloud Tower last year and my oldest sister just graduated from there. Hey Ailani, what's your brother's number?"

Ailani grinned wickedly. "250-555-6644 (1)" she replied still grinning as she watched Lapis type in Sean's number and hit 'send' "What kind of text hex did you send?"

"And sent!" Lapis then shrugged and looked at her soon to be victim's younger sister. "Dermatitis (2) Temporaris." She replied sticking her mobile back into her pocket.

"Sweet." Tatiana replied. "You have _got_ to teach me that spell. I may need it for my brother."

"Okay, time for a change of topic." Twila broke in. "Lapis, that guy who just came to visit us, he was hot is he your boyfriend?"

"Ew! Gross! No!" Lapis exclaimed making a gagging noise. "That was my cousin Talone."

"Talone?"

"Yes, prince of Eraklyon, holder of the Dragon Flame which he inherited from his mother, Queen Bloom of Domino." Tatiana explained.

"Really? He's the prince of Eraklyon?" Twila asked sounding shocked and confused.

"That's what it says in the student registry." Tatiana confirmed as she began to read from her computer screen. "He passed all his magic tests along with twenty other teenage boys in the magical dimension, but only in the middle of his class."

"So, he has powerful magic, but he's not all that powerful himself." Lapis commented. "Nice."

Ailani rolled her eyes, and looked at Twila in disbelief. "Honestly, how can you be from Eraklyon and not know the royalty?"

"My family travels a lot." Twila explained. "So is he single?"

Tatiana began scanning the computer monitor just in case that was included in his records, but shook her head.

"I don't think you'll find that in the student registry." Lapis replied with a slight smirk. "Let's just go to that orientation, maybe we can meet Twila's roomie after that and go explore Magix before curfew."

Once they reached the auditorium Twila found herself seated between Lapis and a slim athletic looking girl with cocoa colored skin and black hair styled in small braids with light blue extensions woven into them. The girl yawned politely through most of the professors' speeches about rules and staying out of the forbidden forest.

'Who'd wanna go in a forest anyway?' Twila thought to herself, 'All those nasty bugs'

The dark haired girl didn't even perk up when headmistress Caldina stood up to give her long awaited announcement on the first dance of the school year.

"Will those witches from Cloud Tower be invited again as well?" A navy haired girl from the fourth years asked not bothering to hide the disgust in her voice.

The pink haired headmistress shot the burgundy haired interrupted a look that would've felled Ms Griselda on the spot. "Yes Destiny, seeing as it's an inter-school dance the students from Cloud Tower are invited. And you will all make the two schools feel welcome here."

"When is this dance?" Ailani pressed as she paused from making dates on her realmberry's PDA application.

"Two weeks from this Friday." Caldina then clapped her hands together. "Okay you all are dismissed. Remember you represent this school when you leave the grounds so please try not to embarrass me."

Twila found herself swept out the doors behind the bored looking girl with the braids and was shoved into her back as soon as they got into the hallway.

"Hey! Watch out!" The braided girl exclaimed turning around to stare down at Twila with huge grey eyes.

"Sorry." Twila apologized. "The tide of people knocked me into you, but I guess I was following too close."

"That's okay, have we met?"

"Only if you live near Eraklyon or have tried to get a record deal. I'm Twila by the way."

"Leilani and I'm from Andros." The grey eyed girl replied.

"Cool that means you're my roommate." Twila replied smiling, she would've asked more questions, but Lapis, Ailani and Tatiana caught up with the two of them.

"Man, I can't believe our first dance is _so_ close!" Ailani gushed as she continued her search for the perfect dress in nearby boutiques. This was going to be a challenge since Magix didn't have the same amount of class as her beloved Kingdom of Solaria.

"I know!" Twila exclaimed nodding her head in agreement. "I don't know how I'll be ready!"

"It's quite easy, you get a dress, you do a glamour spell and you try not to get your butt grouped by all the guys." Leilani deadpanned. "There you go, dance preparations finished."

Tatiana nodded her consent, but still decided to put her two cents in. "That is true, but they're still somewhat enjoyable."

"So's a sharp stick in the eye."

Lapis laughed as everyone else stared at Leilani in shock. "Twi, who's your friend? I like her!" the blue haired teen declared.

"Oh, I'm sorry" Twila apologized again. "This is Leilani, my absent roommate."

"Hi."

"Leilani, these ladies are Lapis from Endor, Tatiana from Zenith and of course Ailani from Solaria." Twila gestured to each girl in turn.

"I know you!" Ailani exclaimed shutting down her realmberry and giving her suitemates her full attention for the first time since she got to Alfea. "Our mom's are kinda friends."

"So, what are we doing now?" Twila asked.

"My cousin Miriam sent me a text inviting us to meet her at Mad Cow in Magix." Lapis answered. "I hope Ambi can mind her manners about me going to Alfea. That girl gave me such a hard time I was worried she'd burn my clothes."

"If she doesn't mind her manners, you can always dunk her head." Talone suggested joining the girls. "Amber really needs to realize that just because the two of you are twins doesn't mean that you'll be doing everything together."

"That guy's right." Leilani agreed gesturing to Talone; she then turned her full focus to Lapis. "Your sister sounds about as much fun as my dad, but at least she has some potential to change her mind."

"What about your father?" Twila asked her new roommate.

Leilani colored a bit under her dark complexion. "In that matter you should not concern yourself for my sake." She finally answered. "Why don't we just catch the shuttle to Magix?"

"Agreed. I'm hungry." Tatiana replied.

The others followed suite and headed out to the shuttle stop to wait for a ride to Magix. Lapis sent a text to Miriam to let her cousin know how many fairies to expect. When her group finally arrived in Magix, they headed straight for the Mad Cow.

_**No one's gonna bring me down!**_

**1.) ****Well everyone knows every number in fantasy land starts 555 and 250 is the area code for most of British Columbia**

**2.) ****The literal translation is inflammation of the Derma/ Skin. That's why your skin itches.**

**Okay Rogue, it's your turn to unleash our creations on Magix!**


	6. Off With Your Head

**Never Ending Story**

**Note:**** RAI never gave Icy a nice spell to chant when she attacked with her ice coffin, but 4Kids did. So I'm using that same chant now.**

**Dedication:**** The readers and reviewers of our first round robin. Thank you for reading it even if it did turn into a bit of a mix up before we got lives.**

**Disclaimer:**** Goin' into battle 'bout to pitch a fit. Lord if you listenin' get me out this shit. (1) **

**Chapter Five: Off With Your Head**

**_Cloud Tower_**

The three groups of first and second year students made it through the rest of their visit to Magix without any other issues involving flying utensils. Now back at Cloud Tower Jason, Miranda and Fiona were trailing behind Raven and Amber who were engaged in yet another dispute. This time involving music and Raven's not yet created band.

Raven felt that since she was from Melody and her mother was not only an inter-ream wide known musician, but also the guardian of their home planet and the fairy of music that she should be the lead singer. Never mind the fact that the band was only in her head and had no concrete members. Raven was already determined to be the headliner. However Amber had other ideas.

Amber believed that she was the best candidate for lead singer because her mother had been a member of the Hex Girls (2). Plus she'd had a few voice lessons. Needless to say this dispute was also being called Amber versus Raven round four.

"_I'm_ from _Melody_, _I'm_ the _music_ witch!" Raven stated empathetically. "You can be back up and that's it!" She glared amethyst daggers at Amber daring her to disagree.

Of course Amber wasn't one to disappoint when dares were concerned. "How about, you can be my back up because that's really all you're good for?" The blonde shout back.

The amethyst eyed witch in training was all set for another comeback when she walked right into another student with waist length ebony black hair and bright blue eyes who'd been standing in the hallway with her two friends- another one with shoulder length jet black hair and one with wildly curly lavender hair.

"Why don't you watch where you're going?" The ebony haired girl demanded icily as she dusted off the front of her bright red tank top.

"Because I didn't expect a live gargoyle to have parked herself in the middle of the hallway." Raven stated cheekily with her hands on her hips. "But if you could just step aside I'll forget this happened."

"How dare you?" The other black haired girl demanded narrowing her green catlike eyes at Raven and Amber.

"Yeah, we don't move for others, others move for us." Chimed in the lavender haired girl. "Don't you even know who we are?"

"Hmm." Raven cupped her chin in her hand pretending to mull their statements over. "Nope. Don't know, don't care."

"Maybe you should get your mommies to sew it into your big girl panties so you don't forget?" Amber suggested standing next to Raven with a big grin on her face.

"You're pretty mouthy for a couple of new fish." The blue eyed witch commented looking from Raven to Amber. "But you seem pretty smart so let me give you some advice, stay out of our way or else."

"Or else what?" Raven asked daring one of the older girls to make a move.

"Or else this!" The green eyed witch shouted as she bent down and placed one palm flat on the floor. "Electric jolt!"

Waves of bright green electricity shot through the floor towards Raven and Amber who quickly levitated away from the attack.

"Damn, that was a wild shot!" Amber commented after she'd recovered from the initial shock of being attacked.

"Eh, it wasn't bad for a warm up." Raven yawned. "But I think you all should try this musical number of mine." The violet eyed music witch brought her arms up in the air and positioned them as if preparing to conduct an orchestra.

"Sound waves." (3) Raven nearly whispered as a fast paced beat filled the air along with a pale lilac musical score which she directed towards the trio of older witches causing them to clasp their hands over their ears. "Now that my dear is how you do a proper attack."

"I'll show you a proper attack!" The blue eyed witch snarled as she stood up and raised both arms over her head. Looking in Raven's direction she narrowed her eyes and concentrated until she felt a handful of sharp icicles in the palm of one hand. "Frozen daggers."

Raven was still coming down from her spell so she wasn't ready to fight off the barrage of razor sharp icicles heading towards her face, luckily for her, Amber was prepared.

"Rings of fire!" the blonde flame witch cried as she joined hands together as if making a pistol with her fists and pointed her index fingers towards Raven. Circles of fire shot from the tips of Amber's fingers towards the ice causing most of it to melt, the few remaining daggers were too blunt to do much more than give Raven a few black and blue marks and one ten centimeter gash down her left arm.

"Nice work." Raven complimented rubbing her right forearm where the largest bruise was.

"Was that really all you had?" Amber asked sounding self confident even though that attack had drained her. The blonde witch secretly doubted she could take another ice barrage by herself.

"Don't get too cocky fish, your lesson isn't over yet." The blue eyed witch warned as she placed her palms together and closed her eyes focusing her energy for one powerful spell.

Raven and Amber stared at each other as luminescent snowflakes began to form in the hall.

"I don't know what she's planning, but it doesn't look good." Amber commented in a worried tone.

"Got that right fish." The lavender haired witch agreed watching from the sidelines as her ice wielding friend began her chant.

"From the frozen voided space, I summon a box with a frigid embrace." The blue eyed ice witch began.

Raven paused only a moment, then used the first spell she'd learned when she wanted to talk to her friends in middle school- it was a mind whisper spell used by pretty much every native of Melody, but it could only be used in close proximity with natives of other planets who didn't know the spell themselves. (4)

'I think we should try combining our powers if we want to get through this one.' Raven whispered in Amber's head.

'How in the…' Amber began to think.

Hearing the blonde witch's shock of having Raven's voice in her head the violet eyed girl quickly added. 'Worry about how I'm doing this later. Right now we have to worry about getting out of this situation without frost bite. Just nod your head if you're ready to improvise a counter spell.'

Amber nodded and took Raven's hands in her own.

"With the sound of music." Raven began trying to remain calm.

"And the flames of passion in our heart." Amber added with a ridiculous grin on her face after that line.

"Into my hands form a blizzard within." The ice wielding witch continued. "Encase them now into my ice coffin."

"End this spell before it can start." Amber and Raven intoned together just as the older witch had finished her incantation.

Seeing the two spells fly at each other was a site to behold, but the aftermath was even more breathtaking since Amber and Raven's counter spell had only managed to throw the older girl's ice coffin spell off course. There were patches of ice and puddles of water all over the walls and floor. Amber and Raven had been knocked against a wall after their incantation was finished and were now sitting on the stone floor.

"How in the hells did you do that?" The ice witch demanded sounding angrier than a wet cat, which given her dripping hair was rather appropriate.

"How about when we find out we'll let you know." Raven replied struggling to stand then helping Amber do the same.

The blue eyed girl would've said and done more if her friends hadn't chosen that moment to drag her away into an empty classroom right before Jason, Miranda and Fiona showed up. They knew there was a secret passageway that would take them back to the senior dorms thanks to their mothers' maps from when they were in Cloud Tower.

"What happened here?" Miranda asked in shock. "I didn't know one of you had ice powers."

"Who cares what happened." Fiona shot back. " I just don't want my brothers to find out."

"It wasn't our fault." Amber protested.

"Well, not entirely." Raven corrected. "But we…."

"Whatever." Jason said cutting the violet eyed girl off with one hand. "Let's just get out of here before someone makes us clean this mess up."

Raven and Amber looked at each other and nodded. "Fine with me." They said in unison.

"There's a shock, those two actually agreed on something." Miranda stated as the five of them made their way to the first year dorms.

"Forget shock, it's a bloody miracle." Fiona corrected.

"Hah, you're so funny." Raven shot back. "So Amber, you still think I should just be your back up?"

"Let's just go back to the dorms ladies." Jason suggested nervously. "We have our first classes with your evil elder sisters in the morning."

Meanwhile back in their dorm room the older trio of witches were doing some sniping of their own.

"Veronica, how could you be so incredibly stupid?" The lavender haired witch demanded angrily. "You used your mother's signature attack on a bunch of firsties."

The blue eyed witch in question turned lazily in her oversized red armchair to glare at her cousin. "It was a stupid slip up." She snapped. "It won't happen again."

"It damn well better not happen again!" The green eyed witch stated. "But of course what can I expect since your mothers' coven was pretty stupid too."

"Take that back Leila" The lavender haired witch growled. "It's not like aunt Chloe's (5) coven was any better."

"Lex is right, at least our mothers got the Dragon Flame." Veronica defended.

"Yeah, and Aunt Darcy got knocked up by that specialist she spelled and then they were sent to Light Haven." Leila pointed out gloating. "Then they continued to make bad decisions, yes Electra I'd say your moms do a lovely job of screwing everything up."

"And your mother did the same thing." Electra shot back. "Her coven was beaten by the Hex Girls and the Elemental Coven."

"And now their children are starting to attend these three schools here in Magix." Veronica cut in looking back and forth at her two cousins in her trademark calculating manner. "So, I'd say it's time to put the final touches on our plans of revenge and set our attack into motion."

"You mean this year is the year we act in the spotlight?" Leila asked. "What about Ryder?"

Electra waved her hands as if fanning away a bad smell. "Ryder isn't someone we should worry about." The lavender haired witch declared. "She may have Aunt Darcy's powers, but she's nothing but a pixie in witch's clothing."

"Yes, I agree." Veronica confirmed with a nod of her head. "She won't stop us. It's time to finally get revenge on the people who hurt our family. We just need our first victim and the perfect spell to start this up."

**I like you, you make me seem normal.**

**_Whew finally another chapter finished and I got to introduce the bad guys. In case anyone is wondering, for right now my chapters go before Rogue Scholar's unless noted before the chapter begins._**

**1.) ****A favorite line of mine from Fallen Angels by Walter Dean Meyers. Read that book, you know you wanna.**

**2.) ****This is in some of Rogue Scholar's stories. We're re-doing everything this summer.**

**3.) ****I don't really know how to properly describe Raven's attack other than to tell you to just picture some violet colored musical score surrounding the other girls. The score is the lines the notes are written on right?**

**4.) ****I got this idea from Attack of the Zombie Witches when Galatea is sending a distress call or something to Musa. I hope I'm not confusing anyone too much.**

**5.) ****One of Rogue Scholar's OCs from another story. This is the year of revisions, so you'll learn more about everyone sooner or later.**


	7. The First Time

**Never Ending Story**

**Note:**** I probably should've said this before but for the time being my chapters are before the ones Rogue Scholar posts. **

**Dedication:**** The readers and reviewers of our first round robin. Thank you for reading it even if it did turn into a bit of a mix up before we got lives.**

**Disclaimer:**** Okay, listen; I had a bagel for breakfast that had better insidious plots than you. Of course I ate it, but still, better plots.**

**Chapter Six: The First Time**

**_Red Fountain, the first morning_**

Miriam followed her roommates, Lorelei and Lucia out to the main training ground after a hurried light breakfast. When they arrived there were already other first and second year male and female students gathered for their first day of actual classes starting with the warm up exercises.

"I don't know about you all, but I'm glad someone finally decided to change the uniforms here." Miriam told her roommates as they began to do their stretches before the one mile run.

"What do you mean?" Lucia asked as she tightened the drawstring of her black track pants.

"Back when our dad's went to Red Fountain they had some cream colored unitard thing with blue accents and a cape." Lorelei explained. "This change was a long time coming."

"You can say that again." Miriam agreed.

The uniform change that the girls were talking about had been decided upon by Cordatorta ten years ago and designed by Stella and Nova's joint fashion company. Cordatorta had determined that the uniform change was necessary after watching a certain Disney movie (1) in which a few cameo characters and the villain had been done in by their capes and jet engines. He'd called up Stella of Solaria knowing that she had connections with a design house on her home planet and was queen of that planet as well. In less than a week the new physical training uniform of black track pants with a red stripe down the legs and a red t-shirt was designed. A week after that the new regular uniform of black cargo pants, black army boots and a red shirt with the school was also designed and Cordatorta put those fears of his students getting sucked into jet engines behind him.

"Okay you cherries (2)." Riven shouted interrupting all conversations on the training grounds and startling a few students. "Social time is over, let's get to work."

"Who's that guy?" Lucia asked watching as the magenta haired teacher walked around the field making sure his students were stretching before their run. He looked familiar, but she couldn't place how.

"He's Raven's dad, Riven Iacono." Miriam supplied.

"Yeah, from what I heard the regular PE instructor had a run in with a pink squirrel (3) and Cordatorta got him to do it last minute." Lorelei added.

"Poor Raven, with her sister at Cloud Tower and her dad here she must think her whole family is spying on her." Lucia commented sympathetically.

"Not quite," Miriam corrected with a grin.

"Yeah, her mom needs to go back to Alfea and teach music, then Raver can feel like she's being spied on." Lorelei finished.

"Okay ladies, if you have the energy to talk then you have the energy to run a mile." Riven stated looking straight at the trio. "Let's get going.

The first three quarters of the mile run were uneventful for everyone save a few moans and groans from some of the less in shape students and those who just liked to complain- Sean from Solaria was in both groups. But as Miriam and her friends neared the end of their run, some rude student by the name of Rodney Medici (4) came barreling through the group of runners and joggers and shoved right into Miriam causing her to fly forward into another girl who luckily caught the red haired princess before she could hit the track.

"Out of my way, filthy peasant!" The blonde shouted by way of apology looking back at Miriam.

"I'm a princess you ruddy git (5) !" The flame haired princess corrected angrily as she nodded her thanks to the girl who'd caught her and then charged after Rodney with her hair streaming behind her like a banner.

"And who was that rude boy?" Lucia asked as she watched Miriam rush after the blonde boy.

"That would be Prince Rodney of Isis." Lorelei replied. "As you can tell, he's a real people person."

"Yeah, really." Lucia commented dryly as the two girls picked up the pace to catch up with their roommate.

When they reached Miriam she was bent over with her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath. Next to her was Ryan, Lorelei's cousin, who had hardly broken a sweat.

For some reason known only to Rodney and the powers that be, the blonde prince of Isis decided that Ryan would be the next person to bump into.

"Clear the way dirty half breed." Rodney hissed as he walked over to where Riven had set up water bottles.

"You are just hell bent on making friends today, aren't you Medici?" Lorelei asked cooly as she and Lucia took their places on either side of Miriam.

"What business is it of yours, witch?" Rodney demanded, his voice equally as cool as Lorelei's.

Lorelei rolled her eyes."Like that's supposed to hurt my feelings? Please."

"Hey, can we just move past the name calling?" Lucia asked looking anxiously from her friends to the arrogant blonde and back. "It's really childish."

Rodney turned his cold blue gaze to Lucia. "And I should care about this because?"

"Well for one thing it's really bad for your aura. And all that negativity's bad for the skin too."

The blonde boy smirked. "Why don't you keep your touchy feely hippy language for someone who actually gives a damn about what people think of them?"

Lorelei shrugged. "Who said anything about being touchy feely? She was just finding a nicer gentler way to call you an ass."

"Do you want to make something of it?" Rodney asked getting into Lorelei's face.

Ryan made a step forward, but Miriam pulled him back. "He's not worth it." She reasoned, having caught her breath and her cool head. "C'mon you two, let's just get some water and let him bellow like the ass he is."

"That's right little girl, I'd probably make you running back to the witch school anyway." Rodney taunted.

"Lori!" Lucia called this time, sensing her roommate was about to do something, she began tugging on the raven haired girl's wrists.

Rodney was about to add more fuel to the fire when Riven, sensing trouble, made his way to where the quintet was standing. "Is there a problem here?"

"Just him," Ryan replied gesturing at Rodney. "But it's okay now professor."

"Make sure it stays that way." Riven replied as he scowled at both boys.

"However, they _did_ start it." Rodney put in glaring at both Miriam and Ryan. "Honestly, you really should consider doing background checks on people before allowing them into this school."

"Medici, if that were the case, then most of our most famous alumni wouldn't have been admitted. You're really out to make friends today, aren't you?"

"No, I'm just very careful about the company I keep." Then he turned and walked off to the locker room to shower and dress for classes.

"And why are the rest of you standing around here? Go wash up and get ready for your other classes. Let's see some hustle!" Riven was really enjoying his new role as an instructor instead of just a student.

As Miriam, Lucia and Lorelei were changing in the locker room with the other girls to get ready for their other classes, Lucia's curiosity got the better of her again.

"Why does Rodney seem to have such an attitude with you Miri?" The burgundy haired girl asked while buttoning up a teal and grey plaid camp shirt. The battle uniforms were only needed for missions and battle classes. The rest of the time students were allowed to wear their own clothes.

"Because my dad dumped his aunt for my mom and everyone seems to have trouble getting over that." Miriam replied in a distracted tone as she fastened two of the three buttons on her red polo shirt then reached for her jeans. "Even my dad's father's still mad about it. It's pretty bloody stupid."

"Yeah, but your dad didn't exactly dump Diaspro, there was an arranged marriage and everything." Lorelei corrected adjusting the bottom of her dark green tank top and putting a white button down shirt over that. "So it's normal that there would be some animosity."

Miriam sighed and picked her bag up from the bench preparing to leave.

"An arranged marriage?" Lucia asked her brown eyes wide with shock. "Seriously who does those anymore? It's so middle ages."

"Can we discuss this later?" Miriam demanded sounding annoyed with the whole topic. "We're going to be late for our second class."

"Strategy class with that new Professor Regnier. Can't wait." Lorelei quipped putting her hair back into a ponytail and following Miriam and Lucia out the door. "I hear he's quite devious."

"And I hear Ian is his assistant teacher this year." Lucia added with a small smile.

"We are so dead." Miriam finished as she lead the way to their second class of the new school year.

**_And cut_**

**Okay this may just be the shortest chapter I've done for this story so far except for the prolog. I hope you all liked it. Any questions or comments please share them. Okay Rogue, you're next.**

**1.) ****If someone can name that movie (besides Rogue) you can have a cameo character later on in the story. Good luck.**

**2.) ****Term in the military meaning newbies. I don't know if they still use it.**

**3.) This squirrel will be a repeat offender in this story and is the decendant of the Pink Squirrel of Doom!**

**4.) ****According to this round robin Rodney is Diaspro's nephew. Yes in canon I believe she was an only child, but screw that. Also RAI never actually gave Diaspro a planet so Rogue and I kept Isis from the 4Kids adaption.**

**5.) ****Ruddy is a more polite UK term for stupid the F word. Git is another word for jerk.**


	8. We're All Mad Here

**Never Ending Story**

**Note:**** I probably should've said this before but for the time being my chapters are before the ones Rogue Scholar posts. Oh and there will be a really stupid 'Yeah, saw that one coming' scene in this chapter. But there was no getting around it. Oh and there's a bit of cursing in this chapter, so if that bothers you uh... skip the cursing.**

**Dedication:**** The readers and reviewers of our first round robin. Thank you for reading it even if it did turn into a bit of a mix up before we got lives.**

**Disclaimer:**** Today is the first day of the rest of your life. But you know what, so was yesterday and look how that turned out.**

**Chapter Seven: We're all Mad Here**

**_Alfea the first day in Talone's POV_**

Talone heaved a loud sigh as he descended yet another staircase on his way to breakfast. The blonde prince was convinced that placing the male students in the same wing as the faculty wasn't only to make sure they didn't sneak down into the female dorms, it was also to deter them from gaining the freshmen fifteen.

When he finally reached the dining room, the new head of discipline was giving him a cold glare and Ailani had almost finished the entire plate of bacon on the tray at their table.

"Thanks for saving some for me." Talone groused reaching for some now cold toast and three slices of the bacon Ailani hadn't eaten yet.

"It's not our fault you're late." Ailani stated lazily as she sipped her pineapple juice.

"Yeah, you should learn to get things done on time and arrive in a punctual manner." Tatiana added while messing with her PDA, the magenta haired fairy wasn't adding any entries to the poor machine; she was trying to upgrade it.

"Can you give that a rest?" Lapis demanded glaring at her roommate. "You've been messing with that stupid thing ever since you blew up my alarm clock last night!"

"So that's what that noise was?" Leilani asked as she finished up her bagel. "I thought Ailani's closet had exploded."

"I said I'd build you a new one." Tatiana stated looking at Lapis. "_And _ I apologized because I swear I didn't know yours was that fragile."

"Neither did I." Lapis moaned staring into her cereal bowl.

"Hey I promise the new one will be indestructible and even help you wake up on time."

"If you can make one that will help Lapis choose a better outfit, we'll be all set." Twila commented with a smirk as she appraised the blue haired girl's denim shorts and t-shirt.

"Whoa, harsh much?" Ailani asked. "Not that it isn't true." The brunette added almost as an afterthought. "But still, you really shouldn't say that."

Lapis pushed herself away from the table and sat up. "Not that this isn't the most amusing conversation I've had in a while, because it isn't, but I have to get to class."

"I'm with Lapis." Leilani added as she got up and followed the other girl out of the cafeteria. "Our first period starts in ten minutes."

Talone almost choked on his last piece of bacon when he realized how close he'd come to missing breakfast completely and being late to class. Hopefully getting to lunch would be easier.

After getting turned around a few times following Twila and Ailani, Talone found himself in his first period transfiguration class seated between Twila and a male student with his dark violet hair in a faux hawk and chains hanging from his red baggy shorts. Coming up from the boy's black high tops were a pair of lime green and magenta striped knee socks. In Talone's humble opinion if anyone needed a clock that picked out clothing his classmate would be the prime candidate.

"Good morning class." Called the teacher as she breezed in with her hair in a neat black bun and papers flying every which way from her binder. "I'm professor Minh and I'll be teaching you how to turn yourselves into each other and maybe if you behave you can turn each other into something else. But first things' first, let's do the attendance so I know who's here and who I may have to hunt down later and turn into a toad."

Professor Minh then pulled a pen from her hair and a list from her pocket. Everything went normal until she got to Talone.

"Talone of Eraklyon." She read looking around the room until Talone's hand shot up.

"Here" Talone replied.

"Oh, how odd, I thought you were a girl. Sorry about that."

The rest of the class, with the exception of Twila, giggled at that and professor Minh went on with her attendance sheet. By the end of class professor Minh had referred to Talone as 'her' three times and told him to stop talking in such a deep voice. Talone couldn't get out of that class fast enough.

Next on Talone's schedule was potions with Professor Plum, a stout older woman who the incoming first years would soon learn always dressed in varied shades of violet and could go on for hours about a particular herb needed in a sleeping potion. In this class he was paired with a black haired boy who was also from Eraklyon and knocked over their vials while trying to bow to him. This set off a chain reaction of minor explosions and Professor Plum ended class earlier.

"Please try not to do that again." Talone almost begged the boy; whose name he had learned was Erik.

"Yes Your Highness." Erik replied sounding nervous.

"And stop with the 'Your Highness', this is Alfea not the court of Eraklyon."

"As you wish, Your Highness."

Talone found himself looking for a wall to bang his head into.

Third period was herbology and much to Talone's surprise Ailani ended up being his lab partner. Twila and Leilani were also in the same class and were paired at the table in front of his and Ailani's. While most of the class was taking notes, Ailani concentrated on perfecting her manicure. This of course annoyed Talone a bit since he saw it as a precursor to how the brunette princess would be when they were assigned group projects. He chose to confront Ailani and nip the potential hazard in the bud, that decision had some unhappy consequences.

"You do know that this class is going to be graded on group effort right?" Talone asked Ailani before they parted ways.

"Yes I am well aware of that." Ailani snapped. "Believe it or not I do pay attention every once in a while." With that the brunette princess spun around and hurried after Leilani so they wouldn't be late for their Magical History class.

After herbology came magical defense and flight class for Talone along with Twila, Lapis and Tatiana. For Talone if the first three periods were stress builders, his fourth period class was a bit of stress relief. Professor Regnier, the magical defense teacher was on loan from Red Fountain and took his job seriously- he wore full body armor just in case something crazy happened- as he warned the first through fourth years gathered in the quad.

"But professor, we're fairies, what do we need to learn defensive and offensive maneuvers for?" Malise asked after professor Regnier ran down the course for the year which included learning about hand to hand combat and learning about fighting without magic.

"Maybe he thinks we should rely on our brains as well as magic?" Tatiana offered earning herself a glare from Malise and her friends. None of them had forgotten last night's incident.

"Tatiana is correct." Professor Regnier remarked with a smile. "And to prove my point, Malise, please transform and fly into the middle of the circle."

"Whatever for?" Malise demanded earning a cold look from the professor.

The brunette fairy did as she was told while professor Regnier looked over at the first years trying to find someone to use to prove his point. Finally his eyes landed on Twila. "You," He said pointing at the blonde fairy in training. "Twila Harper, can you transform?"

"With or without wings?" Destiny whispered loudly to her cousin, Natalia causing some evil giggles to erupt from some of the other students.

"Keep it up and everyone laughing will be forced to write a two thousand word report on the history of non magical combat." Professor Regnier warned. The giggling ceased. "So, again Ms. Harper, can you transform yet?"

"Not yet, but I can do a few spells." Twila admitted nervously.

"That shall suffice. Take a position behind Malise please."

"Professor, you must be joking." Malise cried in shock. "You want her to attack me?"

"Not exactly, I want to see how good your reflexes are first." Professor Regnier stated calmly. "Then we'll see about attacking."

"You'd better miss witch!" Natalia growled from the sidelines.

"Knock her out of the sky!" Talone shouted glaring at Natalia, he had no idea why everyone was so messed up over the fact that Twi's mom was a witch. It's not like she had any say in the matter, no one did. Besides Luna, Twi's mom, wasn't even an evil witch for the love of the Great Dragon! Some people were just morons in his professional opinion.

"If the shouting from the peanut gallery is over with, I'd like to get on with this lesson before class ends." Professor Regnier stated meaningfully.

"What do you want me to do professor?" Twila asked confused. "Throw something at her? Try to grab her ankles? Call her names until she flies down here?"

"Well, kind of but no. I want you to silently send an energy ball toward Malise."

"And then?"

"She deflects it."

"Right." Twila replied looking at the professor.

"Wrong." Malise whispered from her place high above the rest of the class.

Twila closed her eyes and began to concentrate her powers into one attack, but before she could whisper Starlight Strike Malise took it upon herself to prove professor Regnier's point.

"Terra Twister!" The brown haired fairy shrieked as the ground beneath Twila began to twist and buckle.

"What the freak?" Twila gasped jumping around trying not to fall on her face. "Ooh! No! Make it stop!"

During that time, Malise decided to send another attack at the blonde first year while she was distracted. The brunette raised both arms over her head and conjured her own energy ball launching it at Twila who was still hopping around trying not to get sucked into the dirt. Luckily professor Regnier caught on and stopped the energy attack with one of his own.

"How did _you_ do that?" Malise gasped as she floated to the ground in shock, to be fair the rest of the students were just as gob smacked as she was. "I didn't think you knew magic."

"Ms Malise, when you assume you make and ass out of yourself." Professor Regnier replied calmly. "But that proves my point that you should never underestimate your opponent or assume that he or she will act honorably."

Malise's face matched a very ripe tomato as she called off the Terra Twister attack and Twila stopped jumping around like a poodle hyped up on lattes and was able to catch her breath.

"Did you know she was going to do that?" Tatiana asked, indicating Malise as both girls rejoined the rest of the students.

"I had a hunch." Professor Regnier replied caustically as he surveyed the rest of his class and wondered if there would be any more incidents like this the rest of the school year.

Talone was about to ask Twila if she was alright, but professor Regnier began to start the lecture part of class and he didn't have a chance.

After defense and flight came lunch where Leilani and Ailani rejoined the rest of their small group. Ailani was refusing to speak to Talone now, instead preferring to look at her macaroni and cheese with a critical eye.

"What did you say to her?" Lapis asked looking from Ailani to Talone and guessing something was wrong between the two of them.

"He implied that I don't pay attention in class." Ailani snapped, breaking off her staring contest with the glob of cheese and noodles on her lunch tray long enough to glare at Talone. "I'll have you know Mr. Prince of Eraklyon I pay plenty of attention."

"Well, you kinda don't." Leilani put in. "Professor Lu Mei threatened to demonstrate the fall of Domino with your hand mirror if you didn't put it away."

"I had an eyelash in my eye!" the brunette defended angrily.

"Then why were you reapplying your lipstick?"

Talone sighed as Ailani, Leilani, Lapis and Twila went at it about whether or not it was appropriate to do any makeup in class that didn't involve schoolwork. So much for a quiet lunch.

The last two periods passed quietly, or more accurately the first period after lunch passed quietly. Regular transformation and flight class, as opposed to the battle class taught by professor Regnier went easily even if Talone at first could only get two feet off the ground and Leilani practiced flying circles around him. However Magical History class with professor Lu Mei turned out to be a real eye opener when the diminutive middle aged woman announced that two weeks of the class would be spent learning about the fall of Domino and how Eraklyon helped to aide its demise.

Talone slowly slunk down in his chair as twenty pairs of eyes turned to look at him in a mix of curiosity and disgust- depending on who he looked at. One girl with short pigtails made a rude gesture in his direction, as if Talone himself had had something to do with his paternal grandfather turning on his mother's biological father. That class was definitely not going to be the wonderful ending of a wonderful day. Talone made a mental note to find out exactly what happened from either his parents or Tatiana's ability to hack into files. Whichever came first would work for him.

When history was finally over Talone breathed a sigh of relief and nearly ran back to his dorm, he was only meters away from sweet privacy when the blonde prince spied Erik standing outside the door talking to the boy from transfiguration. Not fancying having to bash his head into a wall, Talone instead set out for Red Fountain. He hoped that either his sister or one of the guys there would have had a worse day than he did.

**_Red Fountain after classes_**

Talone searched Red Fountain, but he couldn't find Miriam anywhere. He did however find Sean sulking in the dorm room he was forced to share with Raphael and Onyx. Onyx was nowhere to be found, but Raphael was on the other side of the room listening to the conversation and pretending to read.

"What are you doing here?" Sean demanded as he saw Talone enter his room.

"You know, on my planet we exchange a pleasant hello first." Talone shot back. "I guess that boarding school really didn't teach you any manners."

Raphael laughed and Sean continued to glower.

"So why are you here?" Raphael asked as Talone sat down in one of the desk chairs.

"I was formally accused of causing the annihilation of my mom's home planet by most of my history class since my paternal grandfather couldn't make it." Talone replied casually.

"Yeah, I can totally see that happening. But don't worry, we all know you didn't mean to do it."

"Yeah thanks. So anything interesting here?"

"Sean got his ass handed to him by Will in defense class." Raphael chuckled. "It must be a family trait, eh Sean?" he asked addressing the other blonde."

"I redeemed myself by outsmarting Rodney in our history class." Sean smirked for once making himself seem more human and less like the stuck up jerk he advertised himself as. "I got both answers right about his dumb kingdom."

"Of course you'd know that Isis is one of the realm's leading exporters of precious stones." Raphael commented wryly. "And that whole scandal thing that got you and him cleaning the stables for a week was priceless too."

"How was I supposed to know the entire family is still upset about that stupid broken engagement?" Sean argued back. "And that he'd throw a hissy fit and try to start a fight in class?"

"And that professor Battaglia (1) would give you both a task for starting a fight in her class." Raphael finished with sadistic glee.

Talone laughed. "Okay, Sean you getting detention and stable cleaning the first day officially makes me being blamed for the destruction of Domino not as bad."

"Thanks so much." Sean told the other boy going back to sulking.

"You are so welcome. I'm gonna go back to Alfea now and revel in the fact that I'm not the only one on a teacher's shit list. Night."

Sean didn't bother to look up, but Raphael waved at the other boy before going back to his magazine.

**Wee! Another chapter finished. I'll save the whole please review crap because it's really up to you all. Just genuflect at my feet, that's all I really want from my readers. Kidding. Rogue, it's your turn my dear.**

**1.) ****I probably spelled this one wrong, but it's Italian for Battle… I hope.**


	9. Doubt Full

**Never Ending Story**

**Note:**** There will be a few lengthy pauses in the story updates because one author is now in college and the other got herself knocked up. I'll leave you all to ponder which one is which, and while you do that here's a story to assist with said ponderings. PS You can join Winx Writers Anonymous and find out for yourself.**

**Dedication:**** The readers and reviewers of our first round robin. Thank you for reading it even if it did turn into a bit of a mix up before we got lives.**

**Disclaimer:**** I've some good news and some bad news. The good news is that you can read! The bad news is you're reading this fanfic. You poor dears.**

**Chapter Eight: Doubt Full**

**_Second Day of School, Cloud Tower_**

Raven Iacono had somehow managed to stay in an unnoticeable comatose state through her morning classes and Fiona's talk about the interschool dance coming up next week up until lunch time. That's when the onyx haired witch in training happened upon a flyer outside the cafeteria advertising the need for singers to relieve the DJ at the upcoming dance. Raven immediately ripped the advert off the wall and brought it to where her friends were sitting.

"Guess what I have." Raven announced in an uncharacteristically perky voice, this caused her tablemates to look up.

"Looks like a piece of paper." Fiona observed taking a sip of milk. "Hardly cause for celebration."

"It's a notice about the dance committees wanting some live acts at the dance so they don't have to deal with just a DJ."

"You're kidding, when are the auditions?" Amber half asked half demanded.

Miranda looked over at her suitemate and wondered why the blonde witch hadn't just leapt across the table, grabbed Raven by the collar of her hot pink button down blouse and shaken the information from the darker girl.

"My Dear Ms Elfman, I do not kid about events like this." Raven replied in a mock serious tone. "Auditions start this afternoon at four at Alfea. I have to pick a decent song."

"And it'd better be good." Fiona put in as she took the paper from Raven. "Only two students will be chosen from each school."

"Then I guess you'd better be better than me." Amber taunted "Because I'm going to audition as well."

"But there are two spots available for each school, couldn't you both win?" Miranda reminded them as the eternal voice of logic.

Raven gave Amber a critical look and stuck out her tongue. "Not bloody likely."

Then without waiting for Amber's comeback, the onyx haired girl quickly spun on her heel and walked off without a backward glance.

"The cheek of her!" Amber exclaimed when Raven was out of earshot. "I wish there was a way to bring her down a peg or three."

Her outburst drew a few curious glances from other students, namely the Black Heart Coven who hadn't forgotten the showdown from the first day of school. As Amber's tablemates tried to calm their golden haired friend down, the coven began to plot.

"So Amber wants her chance in the spotlight eh?" Leila chortled as she watched Miranda and Fiona tug Amber back into her seat. "Maybe we should give it to her."

"I've a better idea." Veronica replied. "Why not just help this little animosity between Amber and Raven build?"

"Wouldn't giving Amber a chance to upstage Raven do that?"

"Yes, but given who Raven's mother is she'd probably just congratulate Amber and invite her to start a band.

No, I want those two to drift far enough apart that it'd take a miracle to bring them back together."

"How do you propose we do that?" Electra asked curiously.

"We're witches, Lexi darling. How do you _think_ we'll do it?" Veronica nearly spat.

"Give Amber some kind of potion but make it seem like Raven sabotaged her!" Electra squealed. "Oh Ronnie, it's brilliant."

"Lovely, but why go to all that trouble when we can just trick Amber into booting Raven out?" Leila wondered.

"Because this will do more to cause a rift in their relationship." Veronica explained calmly. "Right now it's just a friendly rivalry, but if Amber suspects that Raven sabotaged her to get ahead well…."

"That'd make it harder for them to decide to be bestest friends. Got it."

"It could even prevent the lot of them from forming their own coven." Electra added as the bell rang announcing the end of the lunch period. "Especially if you get a few more of them distrustful of each other."

"One step at a time Lex," Veronica reminded her lavender haired relation. "One step at a time."

When the bell rang to signal the end of classes at Cloud Tower, Amber rushed up to the dorm she shared with Raven only to find her obsidian haired roommate there, adding some sky blue and bright pink extensions to her long black tresses and then doing a simple spell to braid the hair into small plaits. Raven had also traded her hot pink blouse and black pants for a bright blue tulle skirt and a white tank top with holographic sequin stars. The end result worked for Raven, but Amber didn't think she wear the same outfit without looking like she'd stolen clothes from a primary school student.

"What are you doing here early?" Amber demanded as she began sifting through her dresser for some clothes that would help her look the part of a school dance act.

Raven shrugged "Professor Mirage gave us a free period for some reason so I decided to come up here and get ready before going to Alfea. This is my first audition since secondary school and I wanted to make a good impression."

"Well, okay then." Amber replied not sure what to make of Raven's friendly demeanor since usually they were arguing like opposing government officials and not two first year students at a prestigious magic school.

"Aren't you nervous?"

"Not really." The blonde replied pulling out a thigh length t-shirt with a bright floral screen print covered with clear sequins she then grabbed a pair of dark rinse jeggings and headed to the closet.

Raven grinned. "You're a terrible liar, you know that?"

"Whatever."

"I'm just saying that I can tell from the sound of your voice that you're nervous. Do you want to ride over with me? You know so you can see what your only competition looks like?"

"Raven, I hate to break it to you, but I'm pretty sure my sister Lapis found the same flyer you did along with some of her roommates." Amber announced as she searched for some accessories before going behind the dressing screen in their room. "I'm pretty sure we'll have decent competition."

"Well, when you put it that way I guess I'll see you in Alfea. Break a leg!" With that Raven grabbed her bag and bolted out the door.

**_Later at Alfea_**

Amber arrived at the pearly gates of Alfea and was immediately directed towards the large auditorium where she was given a number and a place to sit. Unfortunately for the blonde fire witch it was between her traitor sister and her crazy roommate.

"Where's Twi?" Amber asked by way of greeting. "I'd've thought for sure she'd want to try out."

"Well, hello to you too Ambi." Lapis replied. "Twi was worried that if she auditioned and won she couldn't dance. So instead she decided to force Tatiana into looking at dresses online before they did homework."

"Fun."

"I know who cares about being able to dance?" Raven declared loudly. "Most of the guys here are a waste of perfectly good oxygen and I'd rather make music than dance to it anyways."

Lapis raised a delicate azure eyebrow at Raven's comment about the guys in Magix, but wisely kept her mouth shut, Amber took the bait.

"You don't consider my brother to be a waste of oxygen do you?" The blonde witch asked curiously.

"I've only met Onyx once, so I can't quite make an educated statement on him." Raven replied primly. "As for the rest, I don't care to know any of them."

Amber just shrugged her shoulders and began to look around the auditorium. In one corner was a stand with refreshments manned (or should she say womanned?) by a bored looking girl with bright blue hair. In front of her were rows of other students, maybe forty give or take leading up to the stage. A few teachers, including one with a hat the size of a small continent, sat at a table facing the stage. On the stage a boy with pale features and a shaky voice tried to get out the words to 'Love Story' (1) and was hurriedly ushered off.

"Some competition." Raven muttered crossing her arms as another boy, this one was tall with red brown hair, took the stage, she checked the sign in sheet in her hand to see how much more time she had for her turn.

"This one's pretty good." Lapis commented as the boy on stage began his rendition of 'I'm in.' (2) "He's not hard to watch either."

The boy on stage seemed to sense Lapis and Raven's conversation and winked in their direction.

Raven yawned in response.

"He's okay I guess if a bit too cheeky. If we have to do some duets I wouldn't mind singing with him," she confirmed. "But male musicians are right up there with male models."

Lapis shook her head at Raven's remark not bothering to ask how the other girl knew about either. Twenty minutes later she stood up from her chair and looked at both girls. "Wish me luck."

"I don't wish you luck, I wish you sense." Amber retorted with a smirk.

"Break a leg Lapis." Raven added. "I'm after her, so I guess I'd better go too."

"I'm near the end so I'll just sit here and catch up on homework."

Lapis took the stage after Ms Caldina did the introductions and sang her version of 'The Party Ain't Over Yet' (3) which received a loud standing ovation which is what Lapis'd been hoping for. Raven was waiting for her at the bottom of the steps.

"That was pretty good." She remarked in a begrudging tone, but she smiled when she said it.

Lapis looked at Raven curiously. "Thanks, good luck with your song."

"You're welcome and thank you too." Raven replied, then she bounced up on stage and was announced by headmistress Caldina. Adjusting herself to the stage Raven believed she saw the boy from earlier wink at her again. Again Raven glared back then began to sing her version of 'Only Hope'.(4)

Since it was a good song and Raven, like Lapis and a few other contestants had a very good singing voice there was applause, just as there was after the other good try outs. Even though some was grudgingly given by Amber who had thought that Raven was just bullshitting about her talent. Raven tried to quickly back to her seat wanting to get away before that cheeky boy could spot her, but that wasn't happening. Seeing no other alternative, she ducked over to the drink vendor.

Leila watched from her station at the vendor's booth as Raven made her way over checking over her shoulder to make sure she wasn't being followed. The formerly black haired fourth year grinned maliciously confident that the plan would work and her disguise was fool proof. With the help of her cousins she'd performed a glamour spell that also altered the tone of her voice to avoid further detection even from the inhabitants of planets like Melody.

"Do you need something?" Leila asked in her heavily disguised voice when Raven approached

Raven looked at the other girl curiously. "Uh yeah, that's why I stopped here."

"What do you want?"

"Eh one bottle of water and one iced peach tea I guess." She answered remembering in the back of her head that Amber had ordered that when they were at The Mad Cow.

Leila smiled broadly at the choice of drink, the flavor would hide any traces of the potion including the odd aftertaste of cod liver oil.

"Here you go pixie." Leila said handing Raven the two bottles.

"What did you call me?" Raven asked suspiciously as she reached for the drinks she'd ordered.

Leila paled a little under the disguise of dark skin and heavy make up. Veronica would kill her if she messed this up.

"Oh, I said it's on me."

"Hmm, thanks I guess." Raven replied with a shrug as she took the drinks, looked around and headed back to where Amber was sitting.

"What took you so long?" Amber asked as she took the tea.

Raven sat down and looked over at her roommate. "You're welcome, I'm sure." She snapped, taking a gulp of water. "I was avoiding Cheeky McWinkster if you must know."

Amber quirked an eyebrow and nearly spat out her tea at the name. "The guy who sang I'm In?"

"The same one. I hope he doesn't get chosen, which ever school he's from. And if he does, I hope he sings with some other poor girl."

"And by poor girl, you mean me don't you?" Amber asked finishing her tea just as some girl assaulting a song called True Colors (5) was cut short.

"Looks like I'm up. Thanks for the tea, I needed it."

"Well, you're welcome. Good luck with your song I'm going to head back to Cloud Tower and get a start on my homework." Raven replied as she capped her water and stuffed it in her bag.

"Don't you want to stay around and listen to me?"

Raven scanned the assembly hall for Cheeky, her new special friend, and spied him talking to a red haired girl who'd performed near the beginning of the set.

"I'd love to, but I need to bail while my newest admirer is distracted. I'll see you back at school."

"Okay, I'll be sure to give you the good news." Amber returned with a small smile as she got up to go backstage and get announced.

Raven gave one final wave and ducked out while Cheeky was still enthralling some other poor girl with whatever it was he did. "Bon chance." She muttered heading off to the shuttle stop.

When Amber arrived back stage she found Lapis waiting for her along with Caldina, the headmistress of Alfea.

"What are you still doing here?" Amber asked taken aback at her twin's presence.

Lapis on the other hand was taken aback by her twin's bluntness.

"Well, I do go to school here. Besides I wanted to wish you luck and watch you sing." The blue haired witch turned fairy replied finally.

"Oh, okay thanks." Amber replied awkwardly, not sure what else to do she stepped forward and hugged her sister who tensed then gave her an awkward hug back.

"You're welcome, now you'd better get on stage since Headmistress Caldina is about to call you up next."

"And next we have Amber Elfman singing Edge of a Heart Break." (6) Headmistress Caldina announced just as Lapis was finishing her sentence.

Amber gave her twin's shoulder a squeeze then walked up on stage to sing her song.

When she started out, Amber's voice was strong and hit every note perfectly. However as the song drew one, her voice began to alternate between squeaking and fading away altogether. By the time Amber got to the last chorus she sounded like she'd swallowed a family of mice. Amber's eyes, which had grown in size as her voice changed, were about to bulge from their sockets.

Leila slunk away from her position at the refreshment stand to get a better look at the action that was about to happen backstage so she could report back to her cousins. Once there she secreted herself behind some old scenery backdrops.

Headmistress Caldina, not knowing what else to do, gently took the bewildered blonde off stage where she was met by her very concerned sister.

"Ambi, what happened?" Lapis asked in a worried tone as Caldina excused herself to announce the last three singers for today's preliminary.

"It was you! Wasn't it?" Amber demanded, her still squeaky voice accusing and harsh.

"Me? Doing what?"

"You spelled me just so you could be guaranteed a win!"

"Shh, Amber you don't know what you're saying!" Lapis argued back angrily. "Why would I spell you anyway?"

Amber paused and tried to think of a logical reason. "Because you can." Was all she came up with.

"That is so childish! I wouldn't need to anyway since we go to different schools." Lapis pointed out.

A light clicked on in Amber's head then, even though she still glared suspiciously at Lapis.

"Raven did it then." The blonde declared, her voice cracking again. "Just to make sure she'd be guaranteed a spot."

"Amber, you don't know that for sure. Maybe it's best you don't jump to conclusions yet." Lapis reasoned.

"The bloody hell it isn't. One of you did something. I'm just trying to decide who it was. And Raven was in a big hurry to get back to our dorm." Amber pounded her fist into her palm.

"That little witch!" She spat.

"Aren't you both witches?" Lapis pointed out logically.

"That's besides the point. When I get back to Cloud Tower, I'm requesting a room transfer."

Amber then beat a hasty retreat towards the shuttle stop headless of her sister's calls to try and be reasonable and how anyone who brags as much as Raven does would've been too smug to try and cheat.

As Laps rushed off after her sister to still trying to shout some sense into her, Leila pulled out her realmberry and called her cousins in on a conference call.

"This'd better be good." Electra groused. Veronica immediately shushed her.

"What happened Leila?" Veronica questioned. "You didn't screw up did you?"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Ronnie." Leila snapped. "For your information phase one went better than we'd hoped. She's suspicious of both the Winx brat and her sister."

Veronica chuckled coldly. "Nicely done."

**_We can't go on together with these suspicious eyes_**

** Okay sorry for the long wait. But with mine and Rogue's stories what else is new? Rogue's up next. Hope you all enjoyed this lengthy chapter thingy.**

**1.) ****Song by Taylor Swift- yes picture a guy trying to sing that will you**

**2.) ****Song written and performed by Radney Foster originally, currently being sung by Keith Urban**

**3.) ****Older country song by Patty Loveless. It's very upbeat and I thought it'd be a nice switch up from all the love songs being put in here.**

**4.) ****Song from A Walk To Remember which was performed by both Switchfoot and Mandy Moore. There's just a slight difference in tempo in either version.**

**5.) ****A rather nice song by Cyndi Lauper back in the mid 80's**

**6.) ****80's song by the band Vixen. **


	10. You're Not the Boss of Me Now

**Never Ending Story**

**Dedication:**** The readers and reviewers of our first round robin. Thank you for reading it even if there was a bit of a mix up before we got lives.**

**Note:** **I apologize for the long wait in updating, I have a very demanding life right now and it's been hard getting back into writing. Thank you for waiting.**

**Disclaimer:**** Winx Club belongs to RAI DUE, Viacom, and others who are not affiliated with me. I make no money off of this story.**

**Chapter Nine: You're Not the Boss of Me Now**

The tension was so thick in the dorm room that Raven shared with Amber that you could cut it with a knife, as the saying went. However any sharp object in that room where the two musically inclined witches-in-training resided would've been a decidedly bad idea. Amber's voice was back to normal after the incident at the auditions a few days ago, but she wasn't sure who'd spelled her. Raven was one of the lucky suspects, and Amber's sister Lapis was the other.

Amber wasn't sure who could've done it and she didn't feel like asking around. She also couldn't get the other girls to switch rooms with her, so she treated Raven like a ghost. A ghost she could glare daggers at and not talk to. In other words, she just gave her roommate the silent treatment while mulling over the possible who-done-its.

"Are you going to speak to me again, or just glower at me from across the room for the rest of the school year?" Raven finally asked on the third day of tense silence.

She and Amber were in their room studying. Raven was studying her Potionology notes and Amber was studying Raven's body language for signs that she'd sabotaged her chances at the audition.

"When you figure out what happened at the audition, I'll consider it." Amber snapped petulantly as she opened her laptop.

Raven shrugged. "You got spelled." The onyx-haired girl replied, shifting positions so she faced Amber. "That's the best I can offer. But I don't believe it was your sister and I know for a fact it wasn't me."

"Then how did you wind up being one of the winners of the spot from Cloud Tower and Lapis has one of the ones from Alfea?" Amber asked in an accusing tone.

"Maybe because I'm a good singer and so is Lapis? There's nothing suspicious about my talent."

"I'll bet there isn't."

Raven shrugged because she saw that unless she had a crowbar and a four by four she wasn't going to get any sense into her roommate's head then went back to studying. Her potions grade was already slipping from an 'A' to a 'B' and she couldn't let that happen. To be more accurate, her parents would flip out if she allowed that to happen, they'd probably jump to conclusions that she was trying to take over the magical dimension or got knocked up. Those were the typical assumptions that made Raven sometimes wish she could see what would happen if she let all of her grades slip to a 'B' if only to watch her father have an aneurism.

Then of course because the situation just couldn't get more intense, Fiona decided to make an appearance, trailed by Miranda.

"I hear congratulations are in order!" Fiona sang out as she rushed over and gave Raven a hug.

Miranda held back from saying anything in regards to Raven or Lapis' winnings, instead she just went and sat on the indigo colored arm chair next to Amber's bed.

"Don't congratulate me too much. I have to do a duet with Cheeky McWinkster." Raven groaned.

That gave Amber a twinge of sympathy for her roommate. Cheeky McWinkster was the name Raven had given to a boy from Red Fountain who'd been winking at her during the auditions at Alfea trying to get her attention. Raven wasn't thrilled by his attraction to her or the recent events that would make them an unofficial couple at the dance next Friday.

"Who's he and how did they meet?" Miranda asked as she pulled a fashion magazine from her bag and began flipping through the pages looking for some dresses.

"He's Raven's paramour." Fiona teased, dodging a pillow Raven threw at her.

Miranda giggled, "You poor thing."

"He's not my paramour or whatever else you all are thinking." Raven explained, "His real name is Bryan, he's from Melody so his voice is _decent_.

"And he attends Red Fountain as a second year student." She added with a growl as she sat up on the bed, her studies abandoned.

"What did you do, run a background check on him?" Amber asked amused and forgetting for the moment she was upset with Raven.

"Well, yeah. I mean, I _do_ have to spend time with the guy, but actually I got Tatiana to do it since she likes to crack into files and everything." Raven admitted, she couldn't even program her new smart phone.

"Yeah that's great, but how did you meet him?" Miranda repeated.

"He kept _winking_ at me during the auditions!" Raven griped, "We haven't formally met yet, and when we do I intend to keep things strictly business."

"Good luck with _that_ boy." Fiona snorted in a rather unattractive manner. "If this is the Bryan my brothers warned me about, you'll need a good defense spell on hand."

"So what did your dad say when he found out about this little set up?" Miranda wondered, knowing it wouldn't be a good reaction but there would at least be a good story.

"He hasn't found out _yet_." Raven answered. "But you all know it won't end well when he does."

The other three girls nodded. After Riven's incident with Darcy during his second year at Red Fountain (which resulted in the birth of Raven's older half sister), both he and Musa were reasonably concerned about their younger daughter's relationships. It was widely known that Riven was overprotective of both his daughters because he was afraid they would end up the same way he had. This of course was highly unlikely since both girls had extremely involved parents as well as an involved grandfather who took note of everything they did, but Riven did not want to take chances where his little girls were involved.

"So ladies, I'm guessing that you two didn't come over just to comment on Raven's win." Amber remarked as the lull in the conversation dragged on.

"You caught us, Amber." Fiona answered with a smile. "Miranda and I were wondering if you two had picked out your dresses for the dance yet."

"I am _not_ getting dressed up to perform with that dork." Raven snapped. "He might think I'm trying to impress him."

"Too bad, you're still coming with us." Fiona retorted, "For all we know you'll come out in an argyle cropped sweater and some cropped pants with shorts over them."

"Don't forget the socks and sandals." Miranda quipped, she'd seen pictures of her parents and the Winx Club dressed in outfits such as Fiona had mentioned and just the thought sent shivers down her spine- the bad kind of shivers.

"If she comes, I'm staying here." Amber threatened.

"That goes for me too." Raven added, glaring daggers at her roommate.

"By the Great Dragon!" Miranda shouted shocking everyone with the force of her voice. The dark haired girl usually didn't speak unless spoken to twice. "Cut the crap! You two are coming with us if we have to bind your asses and drag you out the door!"

"Well that's a good argument." Amber said flatly.

"Sounds like we don't have much of a choice." Raven pouted.

"You're right, you don't." Miranda confirmed sounding smug

"So let's get going before the good dresses get taken." Fiona chirped as she led Raven out the door.

_Downtown Magix_

The stores of Magix were flooded with students from the three schools scrambling to find the perfect outfit for the first interschool dance at Alfea.

"Do we really have to go through all of this?" Raven asked as Fiona shoved her over the threshold of yet another dress boutique.

"Yes, we do." Fiona replied through her gritted teeth.

"And this time don't try to make the speakers explode." Miranda added in a warning tone.

Miranda was referring to Raven had very specific tastes in music and she hadn't been shy in expressing her dislike of the fluff pop which had been playing in the last three stores. The way Raven expressed her dislike however, had gotten the quartet kicked out of three stores before anyone could do any real shopping.

"Hey, I can't help it if these stores in Magix can't play decent music." Raven answered defensively.

"But you _can_ help not making things explode and getting us thrown out of said stores." Amber argued back.

Raven looked down at the floor, properly chastened for the time being.

"Okay let's do what we came in here to do now." Fiona suggested as she guided Miranda over towards the dress racks.

"Okay you do that, I'll sit over here with my music and pretend this isn't happening." Raven announced as she pulled out her ear buds and an MP3 player.

The other girls shrugged and started flipping through the racks. Fiona took it upon herself to pull out a few choices for Raven along with ones for herself, she then took them up to the cashier for safe keeping.

"How about this one?" Miranda asked holding up a sleeveless ankle length sheath dress in a dark green fabric with a high neckline. There were no embellishments, no cut outs and nothing to draw attention to the young woman in it. In short it was a dress to wear if you wanted to be a wall flower.

"Nice, if you wanted to blend in with the shrubbery." Amber replied bluntly as Fiona nodded her agreement.

Miranda briefly considered a retort about how looking like a shrub wasn't a bad thing, but thought better of it and returned the dress to the rack.

"I'll keep looking I guess." The brunette announced in an uncertain tone, Amber and Fiona nodded their agreement.

After Miranda went back to her search, Fiona held up her newest find, an emerald green one shoulder column dress with a slit just past her knee, half way up her thigh if she moved too fast. It was, bright, sexy, and in short it was a dress that would give her older brothers twin aneurisms.

"That is gorgeous." Miranda sighed longingly, Amber looked over nodded her agreement.

"I'm trying this on now!" Fiona announced as she headed towards the change rooms.

"I'll come with you, I found a few dresses I want to try on as well." Amber said holding up her colorful bundle in both arms.

A few minutes later both Amber and Fiona emerged from their respective change rooms with Miranda and a reluctant Raven waiting for them. Fiona looked happy with her first and only choice, the green of the dress complimented her eyes and the cut flattered her figure and showed off her toned legs and arms. Amber on the other hand looked like an unhappy, over decorated cupcake. Her curvy figure completely off set by the puffy skirt of her ball gown inspired dress.

"Well, it's not too bad." Miranda opined diplomatically, trying not to wince and show her true opinion. "I mean it's okay, if you like looking like a princess. Which uh you are….."

"Or, if you like looking like a pastry," Raven added with a smirk.

Amber rushed back into the change room, but not before shooting her roommate a death glare which Raven gladly returned.

"While Amber tries to find something that isn't so… uh... ornate, I'm going to go pay for this dress." Fiona told the others, "It's on sale too, so I'd better pick it up before someone else does."

"I'll come with you." Raven offered.

"Oh no you don't, you and Miranda still need dresses. Look, I'll help you both out when I get back."

"You are so not fun Fee." Raven pouted as she and Miranda sat down and waited for Amber to come with her next dress. Fiona shrugged and headed back into her change room.

"Ok, so tell me what you think about this one." Amber said emerging yet again from the change room, she had already dismissed two other dresses, one because the deep blue reminded her too much of her traitor sister's hair color and the other because it was too tight in a few key places and was the only one left in that style. The dress she was wearing now was a strapless knee length style with silver sequins and beading over the sweetheart neckline, thinning out to scatter over the flared skirt.

Fiona hadn't returned from the front of the store yet, so Amber was faced with Raven's stark honesty and Miranda's diplomacy.

"Well, it's a stark improvement over the first one." Raven replied wryly. "Plus, it will be easier to dance in than that long full skirt."

"It's perfect for you." Miranda added enthusiastically. "The silver sets off your hair, you should definitely get it Amber."

"It's settled then." Amber said with a smile in Miranda's direction, "this is my dress." With that the blonde hurried back into the change room to get her skirt and t-shirt back on.

"So, I guess all that's left are my dress and yours," Miranda pointed out as they walked back into the show room.

"Whoop de doo." Replied Raven in a bored tone, the whole shopping ordeal was getting to her. It was either her ADD or the fact that clothes were just something she put on so she wouldn't have to walk around naked, but the black haired music witch didn't see much point in spending hours trying on outfits. Too bad that she actually had to care a little bit about finding a dress because she would be singing in front of the three main schools of Magix in just over a week

"Would you like some help? I know we both don't care too much about fashion, but two heads are better than none."

Raven just shrugged and both girls headed back towards the racks, Fiona met them over there and Amber soon joined. The other two girls had left their garment bags at the register so they wouldn't have to tote them through the store. Twenty long agonizing minutes later Raven heaved a loud sigh of resignation.

"This is hopeless!" She exclaimed, "I bet my mom had an easier time of it fighting Valtor than I'm having of finding a dress that won't make me look like a cream puff or a tooth fairy in training!"

"Maybe if you weren't so picky and didn't wind up getting us kicked out of three stores prior to this one you'd have more of a selection." Amber shot back. "Honestly Raven, sometimes you are more trouble than you're worth."

"You know Amber, you already have your dress, there really is no need for you to hang out with us anymore." Raven spat. "Why don't you take your prissy royal arse and go back to the dorm so you can brood about losing?"

Sensing that a brawl was about to commence, Fiona quickly placed herself between the bickering teens and held up her hands.

"Okay ladies, enough already!" she shouted causing other shoppers in the store to look over in their direction. "Now I understand that you were spelled Amber, but it's not going to do you or your stress levels any good to continuously snipe at Raven because I don't believe she's the culprit."

"Told ya so," Raven sing songed.

"As for you Raven, we get that you don't like shopping and make snarky comments to keep people from getting closer to you because that's just what your dad did for years, but enough already."

"Are you done?"

"Quite, now Amber, why don't you head over to that other cluster of dresses over there with Miranda," Fiona pointed to a rack of dresses on the opposite side of the store, "I'll deal with Raven's dress issue, especially since she needs a decent one for the dance."

"Don't remind me." Raven half begged, she didn't mind that she'd be standing on stage in front of crowds of people. She just didn't want to remember that she would be doing a duet with a boy she couldn't stand- even if she had only been in his presence for ten minutes when they had accepted the awards for their respective schools.

Amber felt a brief pang of sympathy for her roommate as she and Miranda headed towards the other side of the store to browse.

Miranda was an easy shopping partner once Amber had convinced her that there was no reason why she should blend in with all the staff and ornamental plants. They quickly picked out three dresses and Amber half dragged Miranda to the change rooms to try them on.

The first dress looked better on the hanger than did now on Miranda, her dark brown curls blended in with the dark brown taffeta of the dress. The second dress couldn't be pulled down past her chest which left the poor girl struggling until Amber opened the door and helped wrestle the rust colored satin net off of her friend. The third time though was obviously a charm, even Miranda could feel it as she slipped the gold embroidered gown over her head and walked out to have Amber help her do up the loops on the collar.

"You look wonderful." Amber said smiling as she fastened the last button hole, and it was true. The final gown was floor length with a small train in the back and embroidered with rust and brown designs on gold lace. There was a cut out neck line between the cap sleeves along with cut outs in the back . "It's very sophisticated."

"That settles it then," Miranda sighed. "I won't be sitting on the sidelines like I did in junior high."

"That's a good thing though, right?"

Miranda shrugged. "Why don't you just text Fiona and tell her we'll meet her and Raven back at school?"

Meanwhile on the other side of the store, Fiona was having the mother of all battles with Raven over finding a dress for their first formal dance. Raven had dismissed the four gowns Fiona had chosen for her as either too childish, too girly, to fussy and too street walker. The Linphean native was praying for her mother's sweet temperament which she hadn't inherited to get her through the rest of this shopping trip with her childhood friend.

"Fee, I'm going to be attending a dance with my _father_ present!" Raven cried with a note of panic in her voice when she tossed the blood red 'street walker' dress over the door of the change room nearly hitting Fiona in the head with the hanger. "I can't look like a _hooker_! Let me go out and look myself please!"

Without waiting for a response, Raven dashed through the door of the change room and rushed barefooted towards junior formal wear. Once there, she flipped quickly through the dresses cursing herself for laughing at Ailani's insistence of having a dozen custom made formal gowns each school year and being too short and too curved to borrow anything but shoes from the Solarian princess even if she hadn't scoffed at the idea.

Raven was about to scream in frustration when she saw a scrap of vivid purple chiffon seemingly hidden between two pastel mother of the bride dresses just across from where she was. With the determination of a hunter in pursuit of her quarry, Raven headed straight for that purple fabric, woe to anyone who stood in her path. Grabbing the dress from its hiding place-because once she held it up in front of her it was very clear that someone else had hidden that dress in hopes that no one would see it- Raven knew that she'd found 'the one'. Holding her prize, she made her way back to the change room where Fiona was waiting for her, green eyes wide with shock.

"Well, let's hope it was worth stealing." Fiona remarked dryly as Raven popped back into the change room and slipped the dress over her head. "It looks like who ever saw it before you wanted to come back for it."

"Or just make sure no one else had the same dress she did," Raven offered as she smoothed the skirt so it hit two inches above her knee the chiffon overlay cascaded down to her ankles. The bright purple of the dress set off the violet highlights she intended to keep in her hair and her pale skin. Raven was pretty sure that if she didn't wear a push up bra her dad wouldn't go into cardiac arrest over the neckline either.

"And this dress was definitely worth hiding, I just hope who ever did it isn't from our group," Raven added coming out of the change room, "Because this is the dress I'm buying."

Fiona fought back tears of joy, after nearly two hours of searching and missing out on studying for her potions test, she had finally accomplished the first major battle of her life as a student of magic, and it didn't even involve casting a spell. She, Fiona DiFiore, had managed to help Raven find a dress that she actually liked. She wondered if her mom had felt this accomplished when she'd helped defeat the Wizards of the Black Circle.

_**The End**_

**Thank you so much for being patient while I finally got around to updating this story. I think the hardest part of this chapter was finding dresses I liked and taking the time to actually describe the dresses. Now Rogue, it's your turn.**


End file.
